


Hell's trip

by Tsubaki94



Series: The Pro's and Con's of being Danny Phantom [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: Life is back to normal for Danny and his friends, having taken care of the last bit from their tripp to Chicago (ghost crime), the new verssion of Doom is out and his parents are taking a tripp to his aunt leaving Danny and his friends home alone for an epic movie night.But first things first, the school trip both Mr Lancer and Ms Tetslaff planded might be the thing that actually kills the half ghost of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of this is not heavy whit the BAU a story like that will come around later.  
> Secound, seeing as I havn't finished this story on paper yet it will be a bit slower to upload but I have a plan for how it will end.  
> Third if you like my DP fanfic leav a coment and tell me how I can improve the experience for you.  
> Last check out my tumblr for some fanart based on my fanfic. Tsubaki94.tumblr.com

Friday, no arguably not even Friday. The sun had yet to rise even if that wasn’t unusual so late in November, it just made getting up in the morning a lot harder. Sam thought as she listened to Tucker explain about the hidden level he had found in Doom 2. The game had only been out a week and Tucker had already made it his life’s mission to unlock all the hidden levels of the game.

“You know I found that hint when I started the game.” Sam said yawning and leaning forwards to talk to Valeri who had been doing her best to listen. “The Masters of Time tells you in the beginning that the Lady thief hid her treasures on her home planet. They never tell you which her home planet is and you are only shown an image of her hideout. But if you look at all the planets you can travel to in our solar system you’ll find that Venus is one of them and that her hideout is marked by the symbol for both Venus and Woman.”

“But isn’t them the same thing, a circle whit a cross at the bottom?” Valeri asked honestly interested in the game if only because Tucker was trying to act cool and Sam kept showing of her greater understanding of the game.

“It is but how am I supposed to know that, I would ask Danny if I had known it had something to do whit astrology.” Tucker answered.

“Hold it Tucker. You’re saying that you and sleeping beauty over there weren’t up all night before an early morning school trip playing videogames?” Valeri glanced over to the maroon hoodie in the opposite corner.

All of Casper Highs junior students were sitting on the two busses the school had hired for the trip. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valeri had gotten the very back of the buss Mr. Lancer was in charge of but as soon as the bus had gotten out on the highway the teacher had fallen asleep and the student stopped carrying about rules and safety.

Almost before he had even sat down Danny too was asleep, slumped down in the corner he’d pulled up his hood and settled in to deep slumber, only waking up when Sam elbowed him in the ribs because he wasn’t answering Mr. Lancer who had checked them of on his list.

“First of it’s an massive multiplayer online role-playing game, MMORPG for short. And I didn’t know that whole symbol for femininity and Venus connection before just now.” Tucker said exasperated having to raise his voice to be heard over the football team who were throwing their football to each other shouting loudly whenever someone missed.

“I could have told you about that place, me and Sir Lancelot raided that level last night.” Sam fished up an orange from her backpack, “You want one?” She asked Valeri fully aware that Tucker barely ate fruits.

“Yeah thanks.” Valeri accepted the fruit dodging a football as she did, Kwan shouting an apology to her when she sent back the ball. “Isn’t Sir Lancelot a medieval knight from the stories about king Arthur and the knight of the round table?”

“Yeah the player Sir Lancelot is all for the classics and is great at finding Easter eggs in Doom. I even think he could defeat me if we ever came to a showdown.” Sam said pealing her own orange.

“And he is a massive jerk. He kept blocking my way when I tried to get throw the level last night.” Tucker said leaning back and crossing his arms.

“You should get to know him. He might actually give you a history lesson in the proses. I got an A on our last history test thanks to him.” Sam popped a slice of orange in her mouth.

Opening his mouth to talk Tucker was cut off by Dash shouting at them. “Hey nerds keep the nerd talk down will you.” Before he throw the ball at them.

The school’s football star hadn’t said anything about getting beaten up by Danny and for some reason found whatever excuse he could to hit on Danny. Even if he had shouted at Tucker it was Danny he aimed for.

Her hands full Sam couldn’t stop the ball and it hit Danny square in the face making him jerk awake swearing loudly. Opening blood shot eyes Danny glared at the football for a long moment evidently considering his options before he simply tossed it to Dash and settled down once more, slouching down deeper in his seat already asleep.

Dash ignored the less than satisfying reaction from Fenton and threw the ball to Kwan. The three friends beside Danny however stared at him in surprise. “And he just when back to sleep.” Valeri said in disbelief.

Sam poked Danny’s face, he didn’t as much as move. “You know what this means.” She said a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Embarrassing picture of him sleeping.” Tucker said fishing up his phone.

“What else.” Sam said fishing out her makeup kit.

“Oh that’s evil. Here use my things to.” Valeri said handing over her own makeup.

“How much makeup dose a girl need?” Tucker asked changing place whit Valeri.

“This is just the basic supplies needed, you should see how much Paulina puts on every day.” Valeri answers holding Sam’s open kit for her as she starts drawing on Danny’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happend the night before, Was Danny really playing Doom 2 all night whit Tucker and Sam or was he planing something else entierly.

Completely unaware of what was happening in the world around him Danny dreamed, as he often did, about the night before. Unlike what Sam and Tucker was saying to Valeri he hadn’t been up all night playing Doom 2 but flown half way across the country and back in one night.

He had gotten home from school the day before barely limping as he walked whit out the crutches for the second time that week. “I’m home!” he called closing the door and dropping his heavy bag on the floor.

“Hi sweetie how was your day.” His mom calls from the kitchen.

“Did you ace your chemistry test that you were studying for last night?” His dad asked poking his head out of the kitchen a waffle in his mouth. “Fenton waffle?” he asks as Danny puts up his jacket on the hock beside the door.

“Don’t know and are they made whit one of your inventions?” Danny asks fully aware that food prepared in any of his parents inventions could come to life.

His dad pops the waffle he was eating into his mouth. “No, your mom is using the Fenton waffle iron to make a personal ghost shield.”

Danny limped in to the kitchen seeing the normal clutter of genius inventions, tools and what was that mornings breakfast. “I think I’ll pass on the waffles.” He said going over to the refrigerator. “Isn’t the Spector deflector a personal ghost shield?” he asks scanning the shelves for eatable food.

“Yes it is,” his mom says the light from her welding tools shining in her red tinted googles. “But it won’t shield you from any ghost rays or ecto blasts, that’s why your father and I am making this.” She holds up what looks like a broad bracelet.

Danny takes out the leftover from last night dinner, meatballs in a mushroom souse, and sniffs it.” Looks great how does it work.” He asks absently picking up a fork from a drawer and tasting a meat ball.

“It’s simple Danny my boy you just put the thing around your arm like this.” He puts on the bracelet, “And then all you need is a power source and BAM!” Danny could see a round shield form in front of his father a split second before the thing exploded, sending sparks all over the kitchen table.

“JACK!” Maddie Fenton shouts at her husband. “I told you we need a more delicate power source, Jacking it in to a power outlet is just begging for things to explode.”

Danny smiles eating the leftover meatballs and watching his parents arguing over the new invention. This was normal in the Fenton house and it was never anything that couldn’t be forgiven.

Finishing of the meatballs Danny puts the plate in the sink before returning to the refrigerator taking out two cans of soda and a snickers bar. “I’m going up to study.” He said passing his parents on his way towards the living room.

“Oh Danny do you want us to give you a ride to school tomorrow? Your Dad and I are leaving for my sisters early in the morning if you didn’t remember.” His mom said pushing back her googles to get a better look at her son.

“That be nice.” He said picking up his back pack. “I’ll be reading the book Mr. Lancer gave us so if you don’t hear me it’s just because I’ve fallen asleep.” He smiles at his parents before going up to his room.

He, Sam and Tucker had planned a movie marathon that weekend seeing as his parents were out of town and his sister Jazz was coming home to be the adult presence and pick up some of her stuff, but Danny knew that it was because she missed home and like she wrote in all her emails to him, she missed annoying her little brother.

But Danny had more pressing planes for that night. Dumping his back pack on his bed he turned on his computer and started unpacking everything from the bag.

“Took you long enough to log on.” Came Sam’s voice from the computer. The speak chat they always used had started up on its own before the computer had fully started.

“I had to eat something.” Danny said placing his books in a neat pile on his bed side table. “Isn’t Tucker online yet, I thought he was playing Doom 2 all night.”

“Oh his mom made her minced pie so he left to eat.” Sam said the sound of keys tapping coming from her end of the chat.

Taking out his first aid kit Danny opened it and restocked on disinfectant, cotton swabs and bandages from a box he kept hidden under his bed. “You playing Doom to?” he asked as he worked.

“What else, me and Sir Lancelot are storming the giants fortress on Mars.” She swears and Danny hears intense clicking from her end. “Oh no you don’t.” she mutters before shouting in victory.

“Save some places for us to raid together later will you.” He said putting the first aid kit back in his backpack.

“Don’t worry we are just doing the mini quests in the solar system story line. I’ve saved the main quest and Andromeda questline for us to do together.” She answered the sound of her keystrokes echoing in the speakers.

Getting up Danny starts packing his bag for the trip. “You got any ideas to what the teachers got planned for tomorrow, the info note we got only said to bring lunch and an extra change of clothes.”

“It’s Ms. Tetslaff who’s in charge of the trip, My money is on boot camp.” Sam answered. “Bet Paulina and Star is going to have a lot of fun. I can only imagen Paulina trying to get out of doing things saying that it will destroy her perfect skin.”

“Near perfect skin.” Danny corrected her packing a black t-shirt and an extra pair of jeans. “You’ve packed for the trip already?”

“Yeah I just have to pass by my green house on my way to school in the morning.”

There was the sound of a mic being rubbed against something and a moment later Tuckers voice was heard over the speakers. “Did I hear someone say Paulina and Star.” Tucker said the sound of him munching on something as he did.

“Yeah and are you talking whit your mouth full again.” Sam said annoyance in her voice.

“Just finished of moms pie, it was delicious.” Tucker said swallowing and the hiss of a soda can opening comes throw the speakers.

“Beats eating cold leftovers.” Danny said putting his snacks in the back pack and closing it.

“Your parents forgot to make dinner again?” Tucker asked and the sound of tapping keys started coming from his end as well.

“I think they forgot to eat lunch, they are making some kind of personal ghost shield that I might just borrow in the future.” Danny sits down in front of his computer and connects his smart phone to it.

“Sweet mind getting us a pair as well?” Sam asks the sound of intense gaming coming from both hers and Tuckers ends.

“God know we could use a pair if only to repel friendly ghosts falling on top of us and braking our arm.” Tucker said but the heat that had been in his voice the previous times he mentioned the accident in London was no longer there.

“I think the Spector deflector is better suited for that, this thing is supposed to be like my ghost shields, to stop attacks rather than prevent possession and weakening ghosts.” Danny klicks around on the internet and opens a website that he logged in to.

“Could still be useful, I’m just saying there has been a lot more attacks were we got hurt recently than it used to.” Tucker curses and there is a moment of quiet from the three as Danny types in the name of the author whose autobiographical book ‘Evil’ they were supposed to read and make a book review on.

“You know you complain a lot Tucker, It’s just your phones that have taken more damage than usual. Try investing in some protection for them.” Sam said after having made a victory shout.

“I have ordered new shells for them but they are being shipped from the UK and takes forever to arrive.” He taps a bit slower. “Say Danny weren’t you going to pick up that cursed blade from the FBI tonight?”

“Yeah I’m just downloading that English book we were supposed to read then I’m off.” Danny answered making up his bed to look like someone was sleeping in it.

“I’m surprised you left it in the FBI’s hands for that long. What if the Guys in White had gotten wind of it?” Sam askes making Danny cringe.

He sat down in front of the computer again. “It’s not like I haven’t thought about that myself.” He picks up the phone and checks the download. “I just haven’t felt like I could manage a journey to Quantico and back before now.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, he felt stronger in his ghost form than he did in human, mostly because the wounds was still causing him discomfort. But he had been scared of the thing, the last time he held the sword he’d almost killed them all, if it hadn’t been for Sam shooting him he wasn’t shore what he could have done.

“Keep your fingers crossed that you won’t get possessed by that Ripper ghost again.” Sam said a shiver going down Danny’s spine at the thought.

“Do me a favor and shoot be if that happens.” Danny sighed transferring the files from his computer to his phone.

“It will be my pleasure.” Tucker answered followed by a “Bo Yah!” and the sound of him leveling up.

“You know you could be a bit more sensitive.” Sam growled back at Tucker. “It wasn’t Danny’s fault that you broke your arm, it was the ghosts fault.”

Tucker sipped at his soda. “I know, no hard feelings man.”

“No hard feelings.” Danny agrees, after all Tucker was half right, hadn’t Danny been trying to save the agent the Ripper ghost was possessing none of them would have gotten hurt, but the agent would be dead just like the man the ghost had possessed before her.

He picked up his phone making shore that he had a full battery and an extra fully charged power bank in his back pack. “You guys keep an eye on things here while I’m gone?” he asked the light appearing around his stomach.

“No but an ear.” Sam answered from her end.

“I’ve programed your webcam to turn on at any movements in your room, just don’t forget to lock the door this time.” Tucker said and the red light indicating that the webcam was on blinked on.

Danny floated over to his bedroom door and locked it. Turning on the speaker chat on his phone instead he muted the speakers on his computer. “Just give me a shout if you need me.” He said putting in his earphones and pulling on his favorite maroon hoodie over the black and white hazmat suit, he didn’t need it to keep warm but pulling up the hood canceled out some of the noise from the wind making it easier to listen to the book.

“Say hi to the agents from me if you see them.” Sam said absently.

“And if you meet that sexy voiced tec girl they have make shore to give her my number.” Tucker said always trying to get a date even if they were way out of his league and/or uninterested.

“Will do.” Danny said before muting himself and starting the audiobook, placing the phone in a pocket of his utility belt. Picking up his backpack he jumped out throw the wall to the house and floated of heading east.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quiet pleased whit how this flashback turned out.  
> Having finished this story now I'm going to start uploading it as well.  
> Hope you are still enjying my stories after I'm done whit this one. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying across half the coutry Danny finaly arives at his destination but needs to finde the people that will lead him to his goal before he's out of time.

The English assignment had been to choose a Scandinavian author and wright at least a page why they wanted people to read that book. Mikey had been the only one to take the assignment seriously, by righting two and a half pages about the Swedish author Jan Guillou and pointing out that the authors autobiographical book ‘Evil’ was the best to read because it had gotten a movie that was nominated for the Academy Award in 2003.

Listening to the book while flying high up in the air Danny understood why Mikey had been so invested in making them read it. It wasn’t just an autobiographical story about the author but the story of a teenager getting bullied by not only his peers but also the teachers. Danny could relate to the main character in the story and was glad that that wasn’t his life, somethings that happened in the book was just evil and to well planned for it to happen at a high school.

It was closer to midnight when Danny paused the audiobook and picked up his phone. Using google earth he found the building he was looking for. The FBI headquarters wasn’t as impressive or depressing as Danny had imagined. He could see guards at the entrance and cameras aimed both towards the streets outside, and at the building.  
Going intangible Danny simply phased throw the walls, all the security in and around the building was design for humans not ghosts. He kept the hood up thou not wanting to draw to much attention to himself as he searched for people he knew.

Compared to other places Danny had been in the FBI headquarters was a maze and he had been inside mazes before. Whenever he thought he was on the right track he ended up at dead ends or many times in the cafeteria on the bottom most floor. It wasn’t before he stopped and listened that he got a clue as were to go.

He had heard a familiar voice, “Come here your little.. oh so we are playing that game. Fine okay just be prepared to get wrecked Chaos!” The voice said making Danny wonder what she was doing.

He found Penelope Garcia sitting in front of five computer screens and one laptop, what was apparently her office was filled whit adorable pink fluffy kittens that honestly scared Danny whit their big eyes, glittering pens sat in a pen holder and she had obviously put up photos of adorable animals and pictures of her friends whit their family all over the walls. Her desk however was neat and clean, the only thing that looked like it didn’t belong there was a burger bag and a big half emptied soda.

“Oh no you don’t.” She growled tapping hard at her keys.

Danny looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing and got a pleasant surprise seeing Sam’s avatar Chaos in Doom 2 battling a pink and bad ass female character. “Oh you’re screwed she’s gonna use the mega move on you.” He said and a second later Sam did, completely obliterating the agents character.

“That ass hole I have been working for hours to get that medal.” Garcia said throwing her hands up in defeat, and then she turned around in shock. “Who are you?” she asked.

Danny backed up a bit giving the tec woman some space and landed silently on the floor. “Danny Phantom.” He said wondering how much the woman knew about him. The other BAU agents had all found out about his identity during the incident in Chicago but she had only been on the phone.

“How did you get in here?” she asked apparently not caring about his name.

“The door was open.” Danny tried.

“No it wasn’t, and there is a magnetic key lock on it and only allows FBI agents in here and you are not an agent.” Her hand moved along the underside of the table. “So how did you come in here and who are you?”

Danny smiled, careful not to show his teethes. “I’m Danny Phantom.” He said lowering the hood to show her his face. “I am a ghost so I can just go throw walls as I please.”

Garcia gave Danny the skeptical look of someone who doesn’t believe in ghosts. “Really, playing the ghost card are we.”

Danny shrugged and simply let the earth’s gravity sink him through the floor. He could hear Garcia yelp in surprise as he floated just under neat her room trying his best to judge where to come up.

Floating up Danny was glad that he had judged the distance right so as to pop up in the wall behind her computer screens and not some were inappropriate. Garcia was looking around her office, her back to Danny and was seemingly calming down from the shock of seeing a ghost when Danny spoke. “I’m looking for the BAU agents who were in Chicago two weeks ago, you wouldn’t know where I could find them?” he asked amused at Garcia’s all but graceful pirouette.

She stared opened mouthed at Danny. “You are in my computer screen.” She said blinking.

Danny looked down, half his body was sticking through the computer screen the other half was still in the wall. “Yeah what about it.” He asked as if it was perfectly normal.

“You are a Ghost.” She said the words very slowly as if trying to wrap her mind around the idea that there was a ghost in her office.

“Yeah I am.” Danny floated out of the screen his legs a tail making him more ghost like. “I’m looking for the BAU agents who were in Chicago, Agent Rossi, Prentice, Jareau, Alvez and Lewis, are they around here some were?” He asked slowly.

Garcia turned her back at him. “Oh my god. There is a ghost in my office asking about the BAU. What do I do? What do I do?”

“A piece of advice, stop talking to yourself people will only think you’re crazy if you do that. And also I can hear you.” Danny said crossing his arms, if this was going to take much longer he would just start looking around again.

Turning back Garcia locked eyes whit Danny. “What do you want whit my friends?” she asked steal in her voice.

“Just to ask were they left the Ripper ghosts cane-sword so I can take it to a safer place.” He said honestly, there was no use lying.

She blinked at him. “You are just here to talk?” She asked and Danny nodded. “You are not here to haunt us or anything like that?” He shook his head. “I think Emily is still in her office.” She said and got up. “It’s this way.” She started towards the door holding it open for him.

Pulling up his hood Danny floated beside her. Garcia’s eyes kept glancing down at his tail and then hurriedly she looked away. Whit a smile he turned his tail back into legs and landed on the floor taking care to put his balance on his left leg first. “Better?” he asked walking beside her.

“Sorry it was just a bit unnerving to see you floating beside me.” She said holding herself very stiffly.  
Danny shrugged. “It’s okay.” He said trying his best not to limp, every time he put his weight on his right leg the almost healed wound sent sharp stabs of pain up his thigh.

They reached a room whit four groups of table whit individual workspaces, he caught a glimpse of photos whit the different agents and their families, noting absently that there was one desk that didn’t have a computer on it. The back wall of the room had two offices whit windows into the larger room, one of the offices had their lights on and the door stood half open.

Garcia walked up a few stairs to reach the office and knocked on the door. “Emily you got time?” She asked.

Danny ignored the stairs and floated up to stand behind Garcia. He glimpsed agent Emily Prentice sitting behind her desk two large piles of folders in front of her. Yawning she looked up at Garcia. “Bley me what time is it?” She asked looking down at her watch.

“After midnight, you still trying to find someone new to bring in to the team.” Garcia asked shivering slightly.

“Yeah.” Emily closed the folder she’d been reading and put it in to one of the piles. “Was there something you need?” She asked and her eyes fell on Danny. “Who’s that whit you.”

Garcia stepped in to the office. “That’s what I was hoping you could tell me.” She said in a distressed whisper.

Agent Prentice smiled and got up from behind her desk recognizing Danny. “Daniel how are you.” She said waving for him to step in.

“Fine.” He answered floating in to the room, Garcia’s eyes went from him to agent Prentice.

“I am confused you two know each other.” Garcia finally exclaimed.

Smiling agent Prentice stepped around the desk. “Danny is a friend we met in Chicago.” She explained.

“But he’s a ghost, he isn’t real.” Garcia still looking from Danny to Prentice.

“I’m real.” Danny said landing on the floor wincing as pain shot up his leg.

“You’re still hurt.” Prentice stated not knowing about Danny’s rapid healing.

“I’m okay. Miss Garcia was it.” The woman turned to look at him. “I owe you a thanks for fixing things at the hospital for me.”

Garcia looked even more confused and Danny decided to do something he had never intentionally done to another living being before. He showed Garcia who he is. The light starting at his abdomen splitting turning the black and white hazmat suit into a t-shirt and jeans, his eyes going from shining lime green to soft ice blue and his white hair turned black.

The maroon hoodie was still on and covering most of his face showing that there wasn’t much difference between the appearances of Danny Phantom and that of Danny Fenton. Garcia still remembered the research she had done two weeks before and the lab reports she had erased from Danny Fenton’s hospital records.

“You’re the kid who was stab.” She exclaimed in surprise. “How could I not have seen that all you did was change hair color and eye color.” She blinked, “You said you were a ghost, but there was no report of you being dead.” She said accusation in her eyes.

“That’s a long story, Prentice can tell you if you want to know, but for now I’m a little short on time.” He turned to agent Prentice. “I came for the cane-sword.” He stated.

Nodding Prentice picks up a note book from her desk. “This is the evidence number you’re looking for.” She ripped of the piece of paper and handed it over to Danny who accepted it. “I can show you were the evidence lock up is if you want to.”

Shaking his head Danny looked at the number on the paper. “Just tell me where to go and I’ll be gone before you know it.”

“Okay.” Prentice said watching as Danny once more changed in front of her eyes, The hoodie still hiding his face.

 

It wasn’t that complicated to get to the FBI’s evidence lock up, there were a lot of closed doors and some guards blocking the way but for Danny there could just as well have been an empty corridor. He’d been invisible the entire way, from when he walked in to the elevator at the BAU’s level. He was tempted to play a prank on a half sleeping guard but stopped himself and proceeded to phase throw locked doors until he reached the evidence lock up room.

Agent Prentice and Penelope Garcia had told him exactly where to find the cane-sword but even whit out their explanation Danny had no problem finding the led lined case. He couldn’t explain how but for some reason his eyes fell on it right away. Checking the number on the case to the one on the note he nodded to himself and opened it.

The lid popped open to reveal a slender cane neatly carved whit metal inlay. Danny had to force himself to reach for the thing his entire body screaming in protest. Swallowing he placed his palm on the cane and waited.

He could feel the cold coming from the weapon, could feel the presence of the ghost inside it. But nothing happened, there weren’t any sudden anger surging up in him, no desire to torture the sleeping guard outside the room, no hunger after the sweetness of fear, there were non of the feelings he’d had when he last held the cursed object.

Picking up the sword Danny fastened it once more to his belt and closed the now empty case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always intended for Garcia to finde out about Danny's powers and out of all the difirent senarios this is how it ended up. Now Danny is puting a lot of trust in the BAU but then again they are trusting him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes in to the Ghost Zone in order to place the Ripper cane-sword in a safe place, but traveling through the Ghost Zone is a dangerus thing and he should heve expected that truble would find him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be fighting here.

Flying back to Amity Park was boring and Danny was getting tired. He had turned on the audiobook once more intending to finish the book but found that he couldn’t keep his mind on it long enough to understand what was happening. Finally landing on his bedroom floor Danny dumped his backpack on the end of his bed tempted to just fall on to it and go to sleep.

“Hey Danny you’re back.” Tucker said in his ear making Danny jump. “You forgot about the webcam didn’t you.” Tucker said laughing loudly.

“Yeah.” Danny yawned. “Did anything happen while I was gone?” He asked floating over to his door and sticking his head throw it. No one was outside it and he walked throw floating down the stairs to the basement.

“I found the Lady thief’s hideout. But nothing very interesting.” He too yawned. “How did it go at the FBI, was the IT girl hot?”

Danny stopped in front of the ghost portal. “I didn’t think about it.” He said doing his best to remember Penelope Garcia. The only thing he could remember was her room and that she had been fighting Sam in Doom2. “She plays Doom, and like pink and fluffy stuff.” He said opening the portal.

“Did you get her number, or her player name?” Tucker asked obviously very interested in Garcia.

“I can’t remember right now, ask me in the morning I’m just going to leave the stupid cane-sword whit Frostbite and then I’m heading to bed.” He took of his hoodie and put it on a chair.

“Sure thing, say hi to him.” Tucker said before Danny jumped in to the swirling green portal to the Ghost Zone.

 

Going throw the ghost zone was always dangerous, Danny never knew what or who might attack him. Having mapped out a large portion of the ghost zone whit Sam and Tucker had taught him were it was relatively safe to travel and what parts to avoid.

Danny had been lucky that night, there hadn’t been any ghost attacks when he traveled and everything had been relatively calm and peaceful in Amity Park. His luck ran out the moment he passed Skulker’s Island. The roar of an engine made him look back over his shoulder in time to dodge a black shadow coming straight for him.

“Jonny!” he shouted back at the motorcycling ghost.

“In the flesh, what’s up dud it’s been a while.” Jonny 13 called back sending a ghost ray at Danny.

Danny twisted to avoid both the ghost ray and Jonny’s shadow. “I’m not shore you can say in the flesh Jonny. You’re a ghost remember.” Danny sent a blast of his own ghost powers back at Jonny.

The shadow twisted and smacked Danny in the back making his ghost ray fly wide of Jonny. “It’s a figure of speech, but then again you might be the only ghost who can use it.” Jonny sent a blast at Danny forcing him to fly down or get hit.

“Honestly I’m not in the mood for a fight right now.” He said flinging a hand full of power at Jonny’s shadow. The ghost dodged the blast and flew back to Jonny.

“To bad kid cuss I am.” Jonny flung a ghost ray at Danny clipping him on the shoulder.

Twisting Danny flew straight at Jonny avoiding a second hit by a hair and tackling the older ghost, sending him of his bike and the both of them crashed down on Skulker’s Island. They rolled before coming up on their feats, energy gathered in both of their hands.

Before Danny could blast Jonny in the face there was a familiar sound of a weapon charging and Danny jumped up in the air as Skulker tried his aim on him. The blast from Skulker’s weapon tore throw a couple of trees making Danny weary of it.

“Nice one Skulker, we got him now.” Jonny said and Danny realized to late that his shadow was on him. The shadow forced Danny’s arms to his side and sent them both crashing down to the ground.

“I will finally have your pelt on my wall ghost boy.” Skulker said a broad grin on his face as he aimed a wrist weapon on him. “Say good bye, child.”

Danny gritted his teethes and did the only thing he could think of. He released the frost power inside of him freezing Jonny’s shadow. Breaking free he rolled out of the way of Skulker’s attack.

Coming up on his feats he growled at Skulker and Jonny the two backing up. “I am out of patience, piss off and leave me alone.”

“Wooow relax we were just messing whit you, there is no need to get upset.” Jonny said backing, his hands held up in surrender.

Skulker looked at him. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of some little ice. We just had him, get your shadow and we can finally take the child down.” Skulker said filled whit confidence.

“Dud he is carrying the freaking Ripper sword.” Jonny said in a less than hushed voice. Both Danny and Skulker looked down at his hands, Danny hadn’t realized that he’d even drawn the sword from its sheath and was holding it like the Ripper ghost had done.

Skulker swallowed. “I will let your trespassing on my domain pass this time ghost child.” He said straightening and putting away his weapons. “Leave now.”

Sheathing the sword Danny put it back on his belt. “If it weren’t for the fact that I am tired to the bone I would probably be concerned whit your sudden change of attitude.” Danny said floating up in to the void of the ghost zone.

“And he didn’t even say good bye.” Danny could hear Jonny say as the ghost started to break his shadow free from the ice.

Reaching the Far Frozen it didn’t take Danny long to find Frostbite. The large yeti was as always happy to see Danny and greeted him whit his usual bear hugs that threatened to break bones.

“What brings you here this time great one?” Frostbite asked finally letting go of Danny.

Rubbing his bruised arms Danny lifted the cane-sword. “You got any place to keep this horrible thing out of mortals’ hands?” he asked seeing Frostbite’s eyes widen.

“You have conquered the Ghost of this sword great one?” He asked in surprise.

“If by conquered do you mean I stabbed myself whit it when the ghost was trying to control me the Yes.” Danny said in an annoyed tone.

“That is truly a remarkable feat Great one, come I have a place where it will be safe.” Frostbite said showing Danny the way. “Tell me Great one did you save the agent who the ghost possessed, you forgot to tell me when you returned the map.”

Danny smiled, he had prioritized returning the infi-map to Frostbite before he went to get the sword. “She’s fine I think.” He said remembering their last conversation. “I think she’s just a bit traumatized by the Ripper ghost, Can’t say I blame her having that thing in your head is really messed up.”

Frostbite looked down at Danny whit the look of a mentor on his face. “And are you alright?” He asked the words heavy.

Danny would have said that he was fine, but something bothered him, he hadn’t been in control of his emotions lately, he had almost hurt Dash seriously and there was that moment whit Skulker and Jonny earlier. “Honestly I don’t know.” Danny said tiredly his shoulders slumping.

Frostbite seamed to weigh his next words before speaking. “The ghost inside that sword is a great one trapped in his own weapon. He has tried to use many people for his gain and no one has ever walked away from him unshaved.” Danny looked up at Frostbite. “Your wounds will heal in time, but it needs time to heal.”

 

Danny was still thinking about Frostbites words after he left the Far Frozen the cane-sword in a glass casing together whit other relics of Jack the Ripper, in the same chamber that held the infi-map. Landing on his bed he pushed away the pillows he’d put under the blanket and fell asleep instantly.

Only to be awoken the very next moment by his dad kicking in the door to wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among the best things to wright is when the hero of the story gets scared by his friends, or dose something he didn't realise he was doing. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariving Danny and his friends find's out what the school trip is about and turnss out it might be more fun than they first thought

Danny was awoken by water splashing on his face. Blinking tiredly he rubbed at his face whit his sleeves hearing the sound of Mr. Lancer’s voice over the buss speaker system. “.. two lines when we come out, I want no pushing or hitting is that understood.”

“Yeah.” Drawled the other students.

“Well then we will be arriving shortly so sit down, yes you to Mr. Baxter.” Mr. Lancer finished sitting down himself.

More water splashed into Danny’s face. “Stop that I’m awake.” He sputtered trying to rub of the water. “You could have woken me when we were there.” He grumbled.

“But then you would have missed Mr. Lancer’s instructions.” Sam said in a cherry voice.

Danny looked at her. “You’re to happy to be a goth.” His eyes moved to Tucker and Valeri who had changed seats. “Did I miss something?” he asked suspicion growing at the two’s smiles.

“Not really. Did you notice Dash hitting you whit his football the second time?” Tucker asked.

Blinking Danny pushed down his hood. “Did he hit me whit a football?” he asked not remembering getting hit.

“You’d sleep throw a zombie apocalypse.” Sam said putting her water bottle back in her bag and bringing out a thermos. “Coffee?” She asked.

“If you don’t mind me drinking it all.” Danny said taking the thermos from her.

“No I’ve had my fill of caffeine for the day.” She smiled and exchanged looks whit the other two.

Danny downed the still scolding hot coffee before the bus stopped and Mr. Lancer told them all to get off. “Thanks.” He muttered to Sam handing the thermos back, feeling marginally more awake than he had a moment before.

The students all lined up outside the buss, the football team making one line for themselves and the others making a second line. Yawning Danny took in their surroundings. The second school bus had stopped just behind theirs and the students were all getting off and lining up. In front of them was an opened grass field and forest all around only broken off by two wooden buildings and a flag post.

“Boot camp.” Sam whispered to him. “Called it.”

“Good thing I didn’t bet any money.” Danny yawned back.

Swearing Tucker dug in his pockets coming out whit a dollar. “My money was on some teamwork building exercise.” He said seeing Sam pocketing his money.

“Goooooood MORNING kids!” Ms. Tetslaff shouted getting everyone’s attention. “You might all be wondering what we are doing here today and it is simple. You are the most troublesome junior students Casper High has ever known so today we are going to work on your teamwork!” There was a groan going through the students and Ms. Tetslaff’s eyes narrowed.

“I’ll be taking that dollar back.” Tucker whispered to Sam who handed him back his dollar.

“This day consist of two parts, the introduction and one match and then after lunch we will change the teams and have two more matches before we leave, are there any questions?” Tetslaff went on.

One of the geeks raised his hand. “Um what do you mean by match?” He asked and the two teachers smiled.

“You are all going to work together to from a strategy to win in a game of paint ball.” Mr. Lancer said getting mixed response from the students.

“That actually sounds like fun.” Danny said.

“Yeah I think we could win.” Sam agreed.

Five minutes later they weren’t that shore that they were going to win anymore. They had all been divided in to three groups; Sam was in a team whit Paulina and Kwan as well as half the goths in the junior year and a third of the football team and basketball team. Tucker got Star and a lot of the geeks as well as the least athletic students. Danny ended up in the same team as Valeri, which wasn’t that bad, what was bad and clearly some kind of mistake was him ending up in the same team as Dash and half the football team.

The next hour they were all given an introduction and instructions on how to play paint ball by the instructors at the place. After that they split of to the different bases for the teams. They were supposed to plan their attack on the other players as they tried to control an area in the middle of the forest. Being the football captain Dash named himself leader and made the plans whit the football players and a basketball players, completely excluding Danny, Valeri and the ‘nerds’ of the team.

Listening Danny saw problems whit Dash’s plan from the beginning and at the end he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “You are going to make us lose if we follow that plan.” He said getting everyone’s eyes on him.

“Yeah and what do you know about conquering an area and holding it.” Dash asked crossing his arms in front of him and looked down at Danny.

Rolling his eyes Danny mimicked Dash. “What do you know about ‘King of the hill’ it is not a football match if you’re wondering.”

Dash glared down at Danny. “I know a lot more about being a team captain than you do Fen-turd.”

Closing his eyes for a moment Danny sighed. “If you want to go all full force then fine, just make shore that your decoys are the once getting shot at and not the defenders.” He turned and walked over to Valeri and the nerds, she had been excluded from the planning proses on the count of being a girl.

Continuing his planning Dash ignored Danny but put the nerds as decoys. “Are you still sleepwalking Danny?” Valeri asked poking Danny in the ribs.

“No.” he answered pushing away her hand. “I just planted the seed for the nerds to be our vanguard and backup.”  
Valeri blinked at Danny. “How are they supposed to be both vanguards, the once going in first, and backup who comes in when you’re under attack?”

Nodding Danny smiled, if one got hit they were supposed to return to base camp and wait for a minute before returning to battle so as to simulate real combat. “Exactly. You guys listen here.” He waved the nerds over and in a whisper told them his adjustment to Dash’s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this trip was never going to be that much fun, hope you enjoyed it I know this chapter is shorter than my normal but the others will be a bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on.

Dash didn’t suspect a thing, they had all put on the blue overalls that protected their normal day clothes from getting paint on them and were all following a bit behind the nerds when the game began.

Like Danny had guessed the nerds got shot down almost immediately. They passed the rest of the team on their way back to base, glancing at Danny who nodded, the first part of the plan was over now the nerds were free to go around the back of the other teams and take them out that way.

“Spread out.” Dash whispered to the rest of the team who all divided up into pre-determined pairs all heading for the same circle of stones in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

Danny and Valeri didn’t head for the ring but went around the clearing keeping low in the undergrowth so as to hide as much of themselves as they could. Danny was about to take the lead intending for them to draw back a bit when Valeri looked over at him and nodded her head in the opposite direction of the clearing. Knowing that Valeri was a better hunter than he was Danny let her take the lead, after all she was more experienced at hunting than he was.

They spotted the Red team moving individually towards the clearing, many of them had never played anything like paintball before and even if they tried to keep hidden Danny and Valeri got them in the backs.

Danny was aiming at one of the basketball players when his noes itched and he sneezed. Valeri pushed him down behind a leafy bush as the player turned to them. Throwing herself in the opposite direction she fired her paintball gun, painting the Red player Blue on the chest.

“Better luck next time.” She said, the shouts from the others around the clearing drowning her words.

Scratching his nose Danny spotted Kwan and pointed him out to Valeri who shook her head. “I’m going after Star and Paulina.” She whispered a crooked smile on her face. “I have a score to settle whit them.”

Danny sneezed again and cursed. “Should we split up then?” he asked rubbing his nose again.

“Red teams left and Yellows right.” She noted training her gun on an unsuspecting Yellow player.

“You go left and I’ll go right, will be fun seeing what Tucker and his team has planned.” He lifted his paintball gun, rising a bit from the ground, he fired at the Yellow team players partner at the same time as Valeri hit her target.

Both hi-fived and then split up. Danny kept low and used every tree he came across to cover his back leaning on some of them to take the weight of his right leg that had started to ache. He considered using his ghost powers to go invisible, it would be easy to hit people then but then again that would be cheating and however much he liked winning having Dash team lose because of Dash stupid plan was much easier.

He found a good spot between a tree and a bush and bunker down, Having a good view of the clearing he could snipe at the players trying to make it to the ring and found it satisfying when the once who got hit looked around trying to spot a blue overall somewhere in all the greens and browns of the forest.

Seeing Kwan try to take the ‘hill’ Danny aimed and got him in the chest. The football player looked down and then tried to spot him as he walked away from the clearing. “I should be keeping scores.” Danny said to himself looking around for some more to shoot and flinched away when his eyes locked on to a pair of purple eyes in a tree.

The Red splatter of paint hit the ground not far from Danny’s head. “Yupp time to leave.” He said and got up and walked deeper in to the forest before turning back towards the clearing trying to find a new hiding spot. He could see some of the other players still firing at each other having worse aim than his dad.

He found a new place to hide while he fired at the players in the clearing. This time he had only a tree to hide behind and had to take aim and fire as soon as he turned to look in to the clearing.

Having gotten two more players on the Yellow team Danny’s nose itched and he sneezed again. “Bless you.” Sam said making Danny jump and turn around only to get red paint splattered in his face.

“Fuck stop aiming at my face.” He growled taking of the plastic goggles that they all whore to prevent paint from getting in to their eyes.

“Sorry it was just perfect.” Sam giggled taking Danny’s spot behind the tree. “Move along now I’ve got to defeat Tucker before this match is over.”

“Good luck.” Danny said whipping paint of his face whit the sleeve of the overall.

Walking back to base Danny could see some of the football team players walk past him heading for the clearing. The shot comments at Danny but he ignored them as always. He reached the small hill their base was located on to find Dash talking to some of his football teammates, evidently changing their strategy.

Walking past them Danny found his back pack and picked out his water bottle and splashed some water in his face, washing away the water based paint he changed out the glasses for a new pair and checked his watch waiting for the moment he was allowed out again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dash glance over at him and wondered for a moment if it wasn’t safer out in the forest getting splattered whit paint than it was at the base where Dash was. Dash was talking in a hushed voice whit the last two football teammates sending glances over at Danny so many times that he got unnerved and decided to screw the rules and get out of base before anything unpleasant happened.

He got up from where he’d been sitting on a bench and put his water bottle back in his back pack before putting on the goggles again, heading for the forest.

“Hey Freak-ton!” Dash shouted. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

For a second Danny considered not answering but then he spoke. “Which one?” he asked at the same time cursing himself for always having to have the last word.

“Oooo.” The three football players said snickering at each other.

“Slow down Freak-ton I’ve got some plans for you.” Dash said a grin on his face.

Considering his options Danny stopped and looked over at Dash, his two friends were already moving away and Danny ignored them, they weren’t the problem Dash was. “What do you want?” he asked ready to run if Dash tried anything.

“Your plan to use the nerds as a decoy was a stupid plan, they were totally useless and now they’ve run of and are hiding somewhere like the cowards they are.” Dash said crossing his arms that smug smile still on his face.

“What about it?” Danny asked his mind racing trying to think of what Dash wanted.

“So you talked to them when we were making plans, which means you were the one that told them to abandon the plan and hide. Hell I’m surprised you dared to go back here after you and your girlfriend left everyone.” Danny shifted his weight. “Can you see what I’m getting at Fen-turd.” He drawled out the mangled version of Danny’s last name.

“You want a fight.” Danny said and turned to go only to find that while Dash had been talking his two friends had gotten up behind Danny and now blocked his way.

“No I don’t want a fight Fen-turd. I am going to beat you up.” Dash said starting towards Danny.

Danny made to run in the opposite direction but his right leg chose that moment to send a stab of pain down it making him stagger and letting the two football players get a hold of Danny’s arms.

Struggling Danny glared at Dash. “Ain’t so tuff now are you.” Dash said popping his knuckles. “I’ve wanted to do this ever sense you bruised my ribs.”

“And you need your goons to beat me up now do you!” Danny said still struggling to get out of the football players holds.

“We’re no goons.” Josh, the one holding Danny’s right arm, growled trying to twist the arm backwards in a painful angle.

“Oh really could have fooled me.” Danny said flexing his muscles.

“Stop talking Fen-turd.” Dash growled and punched Danny in the chest.

Drawing in a sharp breath Danny met Dash’s eyes. “You’re the coward.” He growled through clenched teethes.

“You made me have to sit out the last football match of the year.” Dash snarled throwing a second punch, this aimed for Danny’s face. To the jockeys surprise Danny dug his heals down and whit more strength than the smaller boy should have had, he drew himself out of the arm holds keeping an inch between his face and Dash’s fist.

Dash wasn’t the football team captain for nothing. In the blink of an eye it would have taken Danny to get out of reach and start running Dash went for the front of Danny’s overalls getting a familiar hold on him.

Not really thinking Danny reacted, weeks of self-defense training whit his mom and sister had taught him how to break holds and how to turn an attackers advantage into a disadvantage. He turned on the spot. Gripping Dash arm he pulled the larger boy towards himself, kicking Dash left foot out from underneath him he throw Dash over his shoulder. His right leg gave out halfway through the throw, and the two boys fell to the ground together, Dash got a second grip on Danny and suddenly they were both rolling down the slight slope away from the base.

Twigs and rocks scraped exposed skin at the same time as they pulled at each other’s clothes. Physic should have made Danny land on top of Dash when they reached the end of the slope but like always physic never agreed whit Danny making Dash land on top of him. Both were breathing heavily, pinning Danny’s biceps to the ground Dash grinned.

“Thought you could get away did you.” He said recovering his breath just as fast as Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny allways belived in using his powers indirecly to get revenge on Dash. Not using his powers to defend himself might cost him his life.

“Can’t blame me for trying.” Danny remarked swallowing hard.

“But I can blame you for everything else.” Dash snarled punching Danny in the face splitting his lip and cracking the protective glasses.

Danny took a deep breath forcing himself to keep calm as the next punch made Danny’s sharp teethes cut in to his cheek. Dash drew back his fist again. “Aren’t you gonna call for help wimp?” he asked punching Danny again.

“No.” Danny spat refusing to meet Dash’s eyes.

“Then fight back.” Dash growled letting go of Danny’s other arm to punch whit both fists. Danny took advantage of his freed arms and lifted them in front of his face letting Dash punch his arms instead.

Dash growled in frustration hitting Danny’s arms as hard as he could until he shoved at the smaller boy and got up on his feats. Danny rolled over onto his knees, plastic fragments from the glasses falling of his face, his nose itched and he sneezed. 

Not caring in the least Dash gripped the front of Danny’s overalls once more and pushed him up against a tree. “Fight back you little twat I know you can.” Dash snarled.

Danny sneezed right in Dash’s face. 

“Grose!” Dash shouted throwing Danny to the side whipping his face whit the sleeve of his overall.

Danny landed in a thorny bush, his eyes blurring as he continued to sneeze more violently.

“You are going to pay for that.” Dash growled gripping the neck color of Danny’s overall he drew him out of the bush. Danny’s eyes caught on the wilting flowers of the bush, red whit a black and purplish stem, there was something familiar about them.

Danny couldn’t stop sneezing, finding it harder to get air in to his lungs after every time he did. “What’s wrong Fen-turd don’t like the smell of the flowers.” Dash taunted shoving Danny in to the bush again.

“Stop!” Danny gasped. The thorns cutting in to his skin felt like burning knives stabbing him, the sneezing turning in to coughing’s and gasps for air.

“Sorry can’t hear you down there.” Dash put a hand to his ear fanning trying to listen even thou he had heard Danny clearly.

Struggling Danny got out of the bush and fell to the ground gasping for air feeling like someone was strangling him. Dash looked on evidently amused at Danny’s struggle. Danny tried to get further away, not from Dash but the Blood Blossom bush, all the while trying to get air in to his lungs that seemed to have an easier time pushing air out than getting any in.

Dash amused laughing died out when he saw Danny curled up on himself hands groping at his throat, a wheezing sound coming from his throat every time he drew in air. “Alright Fen-turd, I’m not gonna beat you up any more you can stop acting.”

Danny felt like his heart was trying to go a thousand mile an hour and at the same time his lungs were craving air but a lump had lodged itself in his throat not letting any air in. The world spun and his breakfast threatened to make an encore. He could hear Dash over the sound of his wheezing breathing. Dash came in to focus and pushed Danny over on to his back.

“Fenton!” he shouted, “This isn’t funny freak.” Dash’s face was filled whit emotions Danny had never seen on it before. The fear he recognized all to well and the nauseous sickly sweet taste didn’t help, but there was also concern, guilt and worry a taste of peanuts and jam, sour and bitter.

Danny’s stomach couldn’t take more and he rolled over throwing up. Voices reached Danny’s sensitive ears as he wretched his gut out but he couldn’t tell what they were saying over the ringing that grew louder and louder as his vision darkened. A hand gripped Danny’s right arm and he felt himself being lifted of the ground before all sense of the world around him disappeared.

‘If I die will I turn in to a full ghost or will I just die and cease to exist?’ The question had always been in the back of Danny’s mind, when he’d been at the very lowest points of his teenage life he’d wondered what would happen if he’d just died, what would have happened if he hadn’t turned in to a half ghost when the ghost portal went on. He knew what he would do if he ever lost his family and friends but he didn’t know what they would do if he died.

Danny could imagen the light at the end of the tunnel as something like the Fenton ghost portal as it looked seen from whit in the ghost zone. The light came rushing towards him and he planted his feats ready to take whatever was going to happen head on. The ringing, no whistling noise in his ears grew loudly till it became unbearable, pain flared in his right leg, just as the light smashed in to Danny it shattered as his lungs filled whit air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortend the chapter a bit or it would have been to long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrely able to breath Danny tries to come up whit a an idea of how to get out of the mess and breath at the same time.

The shadows in front of Danny’s eyes scattered as he drew in gulps of air blinking his eyes as he did. There was talking going on around him that became more understandable as the ringing subsided together whit the dark spots in front of his eyes.

“…the building closes to the busses, hurry!” someone said. ‘An Instructor’ Danny thought placing the voice whit the instructor who had shown them where all the equipment and gears was in the blue base before going off to monitor the match.

Together whit the air flowing in to his lungs came the taste of emotions and Danny’s stomach heaved, he rolled over to his side throwing up once more. “How’s it coming whit that ambulance?” the Instructor asked rubbing Danny’s back as he heaved.

“They say five minutes.” Mikey said, the nerd was holding a phone pressed hard against his ear.

Trying his best Danny forced himself to breathe in the way Frostbite had taught him, but he couldn’t slow his still racing heart or catch his breath enough for him to breathe in to a count, hold his breath to a count and then release it to the same count before holding his breath again.

“They want to know what he had a reaction to?” Mikey said his voice shaking as he looked down at Danny still struggling to breathe.

The instructor looked up and Danny could see Dash out of the corner of his eyes. The larger boy looked like he was trying to shrink away; he kept rubbing his knuckles and looked from Danny to the instructor like a nervous rat. “What did he react to?” The instructor asked.

Dash swallowed his teammates had abandoned him when they thought things might go bad for them too. “I don’t know.” Dash said no longer trying to act cool. “The flower bush down there.” He pointed and the instructor got up to look down at the place where Danny and Dash had fought.

Danny was suddenly aware that he was lying on the ground on top of the hill in the Blue teams base and not only Mikey was there but the rest of the nerds were there as well all covered in red and yellow paint.

“I don’t know what that’s called.” The instructor said walking back to Danny who was trying to sit up. “Lay down.” He told him.

Swallowing hard Danny took as deep a breath as he could, an odd wheezing sound coming from his throat. “Blood Blossom.” He said the two words taking all the air out of his lungs and he laid back down taking wheezing breaths.

“What’s Blood Blossom?” The instructor asked before shaking his head. “Don’t answer that just lay there and breathe.” He walked over to Mikey and took the phone from him and spoke into it.

“Oh my god Danny!” Danny turned his head to look at the speaker. Valeri had just come up the hill to the base and saw him lying on the ground. Running up to him Danny noted absently that she had red and yellow paint all over her overalls. She fell to her knees beside him. “What happened? Are you alright?” She asked looking worried.

Danny nodded not able to say anything. Valeri looked worriedly around and spotted Mikey. “Hey geek what happened?” she asked falling back to calling the kid a geek.

“I don’t know you should ask Dash, all I did was give him my epinephrine pen cus he was having an allergic reaction to something he calls Blood Blossom.” Mikey said and Danny could see him holding something yellow and plastic in his left hand.

Valeri rounded on Dash whit a furious glare that she mostly reserved only for ghosts. “You better start talking.” She growled and Danny saw the red glow on her wrist bands from her ghost hunting suit.

Dash opened his mouth and Danny could tell that he was going to try and lie his way out of the situation. Gripping Valeri’s hand Danny got her to look back to him. He pointed at her wristbands and looking down Valeri’s eyes widened before she closed them taking a steadying breath.

Three sets of running footsteps reached the blue base, looking up Danny saw one of the nerds in the blue team, Mr. Lancer and Ms. Tetslaff. “Fifty shades of gray, Fenton not again!” Mr. Lancer shouted and everyone looked at him.

“That’s not a classic book title, is it?” Mikey said moving out of Mr. Lancers path.

“Fenton what did you do this time?” Lancer asked anger on his face that soon melted to worry hearing Danny’s struggled breathing.

“Allergy.” Danny wheezed and started coughing his stomach heaving and he rolled over on his side again.

Looking around Valeri explained what little she knew to Mr. Lancer as Ms. Tetslaff walked over to Dash and talked to him or rather at him. Dash kept his mouth shut and just stared at Danny.

It wasn’t long before Danny could hear the ambulance sirens, seconds later the ambulance pulled up on the gravel parking space beside the busses in front of the grass field. The instructor went to meet them and showed them over to where Danny was lying on the ground still coughing and fighting to catch his breath once more.

One of the EMTs asked the instructor questions while the other moved over to Danny asking him yes and no questions. “This your first time having an allergic reaction?” He asked and Danny nodded. “Was it something you ate?” He shook his head. “A bug bite?” he shook his head again. “Plant?” Nod. “Have you been given any kind of medication?” Danny pointed at Mikey who gave the EMT his epipen.

Looking over at Dash Danny saw him sitting on a bench beside Ms. Tetslaff his eyes fixed on him. Danny wondered why Dash still stared at him, maybe it was because he knew it was his fault he’d almost died or maybe it was something he had said.

“Danny, we are going to take you to the hospital,” Danny’s eyes turned to the EMT a terrified look on his face. “It’s normal proceedings, they will be able to give you some better medicine to help you breathe.”

His mind racing for a way out of being taken to the hospital for the third time in as many weeks the answer was the same as the time he’d stabbed himself, he couldn’t, an allergic reaction wasn’t something he’d ever experienced before and whatever healing powers he had wasn’t helping. His mind settling on one option he started digging in his pocket and brought out his phone and pressed contacts getting Sam’s and Tucker’s number up.

Holding the phone up to Valeri she stared at it. “You want me to call Sam and Tuck, they are in the middle of the game you expect them to pick up.” Drawing a painfully hard breath Danny nodded. “Okay give me a sec.” she said taking Danny’s phone and walked off to the side.

The EMT’s loaded Danny on to a stretcher putting an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and strapped his legs down to it all the while one of them was talking to him.

“I’ll call your parents and come whit you to the hospital.” Mr. Lancer said his considerably older phone in his hand.

 

In the end the one to go whit Danny in the ambulance was Sam, she and Tucker never turned of their phones or left them out of earshot. Sam had dropped everything she was doing and hurried over to where the ambulance was parked and bullied Mr. Lancer into borrowing one of the instructors cars instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains a lot of hints to what might be coming and if nothing else Mikey is the hero of this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone rings and Jazz picks up five minutes later she speeds down the highway.

Jazz had stopped her car at a rest stop, she was still hours away from Amity Park and needed to stretch her legs after having driven her car for over four hours. Had she still been in her car and driving she wouldn’t have answered her phone.

Looking at the screen she smiled. “Hi Sam what’s up how’s the school trip going.” She answered.

“Horrible.” Was Sam’s reply. “How far away from Amity Park are you?” she asked the sound of wailing sirens in the background.

“A couple of hours. What’s going on, tell me that is a police car I’m hearing in the back ground?” She asked suspiciously, a lump settling in to her stomach.

“No, an ambulance.” There was a silence from Sam and then she spoke again. “Your brother is in trouble again.”

“What happened? Did he get stabbed again?” Jazz asked but knew that it had to be something else, if Danny had been stabbed again he would still be able to talk, had he been in ghost from he wouldn’t have been badly injured enough to need an ambulance whit sirens on.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t there.” Sam sounded as thou she was blaming herself for what had happened. “Valeri told me the basics, that he had a severe allergic reaction to a plant in the forest and stopped breathing.” There was another pause. “He isn’t breathing now.” Sam’s voice broke, Jazz could hear the girl struggling to get control over her emotions once more.

“Danny isn’t allergic to anything. Dose it has something to do whit his powers?” Jazz asked forcing herself to take a step away from her own emotions.

“Blood Blossom.” Sam sniffed and a moment later said, “Vlad knows more about it than we do. Jazz you got to hurry I don’t know what I can do, this is nothing like we are used to.”

Jazz nodded already sitting down in her car. “Text me the address of the hospital, I’ll give uncle Vlad a call.”  
She could hear Sam swallow and the next time she spoke she was calmer. “Okay call me when you arrived.” She said before hanging up.

Putting her phone on the dashboard holder for the thing, Jazz buckled up and put on her headphones. She pulled out of the rest stop and got out on the highway driving more like her father than she ever done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell you the truth I have no idea what to wright here so I'm just going to say that I managed to pass my exam and have about two mounths till the next one. Im hoping to have the next story finished by then. Fingers crossed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad Masters ploting in his office when bad news hits.

Vlad Master, billionaire, business owner of both VladCo and MasterSoft, and mayor of Amity Park was sitting in his office at town hall a pile of documents to sign in front of him still un-touched. In his hand’s was the more interesting file showing on his ipad. He was pleased whit himself, he had planned for this weekend for over a month in to every little detail. He’d gotten worried for a moment that his plans weren’t going to fall in to place as he’d wanted when the students of Casper High returned from their November vacation but his worries had turned out to be for nothing.

Swiping whit his thumb he smiled down at the perfect schedule for his plans and it would all start as soon as the Junior students returned from their stupid little school trip. He considered skipping out on the rest of his mayoral work when the phone on his desk rang.

“If this is another call from that urban renewal company I am going to fire someone.” He said to no one in particular and turned of his tablet before picking up his phone. His secretary would already have told the caller who they had reached and all Vlad had to do was answer.

"Vlad we need to talk.” Was the short response from the caller. Surprised Vlad looked at the caller ID, he hadn’t recognized the ice in Jazz voice.

“Jazz dear what brings you to call me shouldn’t you have some kind of lecture right now, figuring out the psyche of every young person in the world.” Vlad answered not interested in talking to the eldest of Jack Fenton’s children.

“What effects has Blood Blossom on half ghosts?” Jazz asked in a no nonsense tone making Vlad curios to what had caused her to change her normal approach.

“I’d suggest you ask your brother I told him everything I know in Salem Massachusetts.” He replied making to hang up the phone but Jazz next words stopped him.

“He can’t talk right now so I am asking you. What effects has Blood Blossom on half ghosts?” Jazz had obviously disconnected herself from her emotions otherwise she wouldn’t have been so calm and cold.

Vlad didn’t say anything for a moment considering his options and decided that he needed more information. “What has happened?” he asked scenarios involving the stupid flower and Danny playing throw his mind.

“I don’t know, Sam called from an ambulance saying that Danny had a severe allergic reaction to Blood Blossom and that he wasn’t breathing, so now will you tell me what you know about the thing or do I have to come over to you and beat the answers out of you.” Jazz sounded worried and Vlad knew that she wasn’t giving empty threats.

“You couldn’t beat me, not even your weakling brother has the power to take me on in a fair fight.” Vlad said absently thinking over what he knew about the deadly flower.

Jazz was about to speak when Vlad cut her off. “The flower is a natural Spector deflector, if he was in ghost form it would only cause him agonizing pain being near it and can be fixed by removing him from the presence of the flower.”

“He was on the school trip, I don’t think he was ghosting around.” Jazz growled.

“Yes well if he was in human from nothing should have happened being near the thing. Smelling the flower however might cause him to sneeze and his eyes to water but that’s nothing that can’t be fixed whit him getting away from the flower.” Vlad continued digging around in his memories for the times he’d encountered the flower.

“My brother isn’t breathing Vlad, tell me something that’s useful.” There was the sound of horns blaring from Jazz’s end.

“Give me a moment I am trying to remember these things.” Vlad said but he already knew why the boy wasn’t breathing and was only debating what sort of action he should take. “If he got his face beside the plant then he might have a worse reaction that could cause his airways to swell just like a normal anaphylactic reaction. Did he get cut by the thorns?” Vlad put away his ipad in his suit jacket and got up from his chair.

“I don’t know I’ve already told you everything I’ve been told. I need to know the facts is there something important whit the thorns?” more horns blared in the background.

“They will act like a bee sting, the flowers anti ghost properties will attack his ghost cells. It’s nothing that time won’t take care of but he might die in the proses. What hospital is he at?” Vlad asked flicking throw the pages in the files in front of him.

Jazz told him and then swore. “Is everything alright?” Vlad asked acting calm.

“No I’m at least an hour away from the hospital and driving a normal mini combi when I need the Fenton RV.” She cursed again and Vlad realized that she was doing an impersonation of her fathers driving.

“If you want too I can be at the hospital in less than.” Vlad looked at his watch, counting the time it would take him to go home to his lab and then get to the hospital at maximum ghost speed. “15 minutes.”

There was silence from Jazz the girl evidently considering her options. “Don’t hurt my brother.” She said and hung up.

Vlad was out of his office before the phone hit the docking station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is my favourit villan but really hard to understand some times, hopfully I made him justice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up Danny wished the light at the end of the tunle had been a train. He is once again stuck in a ER with enemies all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to CabbitAndTheWeasel who gave me some usefull advice on my spelling errors, Thank you.

Danny had the oddest sensation, opening his eyes he could only see a blur of colures and light. Lifting his hand to rub at his eyes he found something plastic in his way. Trying to swallow he found it impossible. His eyes widen in realization as his hand moved over the tube sticking out of his mouth and going down his throat.

“Shssss.” A soft female voice said beside him. Turning his eyes towards the speaker he saw a blurred figure dressed in white, with short cut ginger hair, lean forward and take Danny’s hand away from his face. “The tube is helping you breathe for now, however scared you are right now don’t fight okay.” She smiled and pushed his fringe out of his face.

Blinking Danny tried to get his eyes to focus, he felt the woman let go of his hand and saw her turn around. Lifting his hands to his face he rubbed his eyes and blinked at the person. Or rather at the spot the person had just been in. The woman was gone, or maybe she’d just gone out of sight. Looking around Danny’s mood darkened, he was once again in an emergency room, his t-shirt had been taken of him, and was most likely no longer in one piece, there were electrodes attached to his chest with wires going to a monitor that let out a bip every time his heart beat and an IV was attached to his left hand hanging some transparent fluid from a hanger above his head. Someone had drawn a curtain around his bed but he could still see the bed to his right where a man sat the pants of his right leg gone and a cast over it.

There were people speaking on the other side of the curtains, Danny could identify Sam’s voice and Mr. Lancer’s, they were apparently talking to a woman doctor or a nurse but not the same one that had spoken to Danny moments before. Slowly Danny propped himself up on his elbows, the tube in his throat was uncomfortable, listening he heard what was being said.

“…on how long he was whit out air, there could be some damage or there could be no damage at all.” The woman said sighing deeply. “This is a bit of a guessing game to be honest, he could wake up at any moment now or he might never wake up.”

“And here I thought I was the goth that got everyone around me depressed.” Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

“Miss Manson you are not helping.” Mr. Lancer said and Danny could imagen the look he gave her.

“What we can do for now is wait, result from the blood test will come back soon and we will monitor him closely.” The woman continued. “It would be best if his parents or guardian could come here as soon as possible.”

“That will be a bit hard seeing as I can’t get a hold of the Fentons.” Mr. Lancer said but before he could say anything else Sam spoke.

“Jazz is on her way, it might take her an hour to get here.” Danny’s heart had skipped a beat when the woman mentioned blood tests and was in the middle of racing of when Sam mentioned his sister. Maybe Jazz could help, but then again she was better suited to create distractions or explain away mysterious injuries and absences.

Before they could say anything more the voice of the man Danny loathed the most cut in. “More like 45 minutes I believe.” Vlad Masters said, Danny cringed at the sound of his voice, whoever decided to call the fruity loop must have been out of their mind, he thought.

“Mayor Master.” Mr. Lancer said in surprise. “What brings you here?”

“I was close by when Jasmin called, she said that something had happened to Danny, is he alright?” Vlad asked all innocent concern which only made Danny want to puke.

“We don’t know yet…” Mr. Lancer began but was cut off by Sam.

“He is fine.” She said more heat in her voice than Danny had heard before. “So you can just turn around and wait in the waiting room like everyone else, there is no reason for you to be here.”

“Really Samantha I am only here because I have the boys best interest at heart. And his parents made me his guardian in case they or his sister couldn’t be reached.” He said of hand, Danny’s heart stopped in his throat, his parents had given his arch enemy guardianship over him!

Vlad had evidently some kind of paper confirming this because there was a silence before the woman spoke. “Well looks like everything is in order…”

“I can’t believe this!” Sam exclaimed but before she could say anything more Mr. Lancer cut her off.

“Miss Manson come whit me.” Lancer said in a hard tone of voice, followed by the sound of Sam grumbling and a pair of heavy combat boots walking away.

“If it’s not a bother may I see the boy?” Vlad asked in a concerned fatherly voice that Danny had heard him use when talking to his cousin before trying to melt her down into a puddle of ectoplasm.

“Yes this way, he is still unconscious and we had to intubate him when he stopped breathing.” The curtains was pulled to the side revealing the rest of the emergency room, a smug looking Vlad and a surprised brown haired woman in a white coat and scrubs. “Daniel you’re awake!” She exclaimed and her eyes went from Danny to the heart monitor.

Danny rolled his eyes and glared at Vlad. “May I have a word alone with Danny?” Vlad asked turning to the woman.

She’d walked up to Danny and adjusted the bed so that he didn’t have to lean on his elbows and could sit up relatively comfortably. “Yes just give me a second.” She said placing a hand on Danny’s chin and turning his face towards her. “Can you look here for a second?” she asked and Danny took his eyes away from Vlad to look the woman in the eyes.

“Good.” She said and Danny caught a glimpse of a name tag on her lab coat. M. Smith. “Now you have a tube in your throat that is helping you breathe do you understand?” She was digging in her front pocket.

Nodding very slightly Danny saw her bring out a small pen light. “You are at Limestone General. You’ve had a severe anaphylactic reaction to a flower do you remember?” Danny nodded and turned his eyes to Vlad again. “We have given you some medicine to help you breathe and counteract the allergic reaction but we want to keep the tube in for a bit longer I know it is scary and uncomfortable but you need to understand it is for your own good.” He nodded again. She turned to Vlad. “You can talk to him for a moment, just make shore he keeps calm.”

Vlad smiled. “Oh I will, could we have some privacy pleas.” Danny glared daggers at the man. Getting up M. Smith drew the curtains closed all around them, “Now then Daniel.”

Danny’s eyes glowed green and the light appeared around him splitting. “Ah ah a.” Vlad drew out what looked like a stun gun and pushed it against Danny’s naked stomach. Pain flared up throw out his body and the rings of light disappeared in a flicker, his mussels cramping. Taking the Plasmius Maximus away Vlad pocketed it and waited for Danny to catch his breath something really hard to do with a machine breathing for you.

Glaring at Vlad Danny rubbed the two small red spots left by the device. “Trust me Danny that was for your own good.” Vlad said in a low tone, Danny kept glaring at him. Crossing his arms over his chest Vlad looked Danny over, noticing the still red and puffy scar on his abdomen as well as the older once and stopping at the small scrapes the thorny bush left on him Vlad sighed. “You have two options.” Vlad began meeting Danny’s glare. “One is to let the doctors take care of you and hope that they don’t kill you in the proses. Or you can accept my help.”

Danny raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You are wondering why you should trust me.” Vlad said, reading Danny’s facial expressions. “That is a good question so let me explain why you can’t afford not to trust me.” He leaned in closer. “Your body might be able to get rid of all the flowers poison in two to three weeks, in that time however you will be at constant risk of another anaphylactic shock, if you transform before your body has gotten rid of it your lungs will feel like they are on fire, your heart will beat so fast it would feel like it is going to burst out of your chest, your throat will feel like sandpaper and it will feel like someone is stabbing your guts out at the same time as your muscles will be too weak to move and your head too heavy to think.” Danny swallowed hard, the image Vlad painted was agony and he was pretty shore that Vlad was sugarcoating it as well.

He raised his eyebrows and gave Vlad a look telling him to get to the point. From his pocket Vlad took out a brown glass bottle whit some kind of liquid in it. “This will purge the poison from your body in, oh two to three days.” Danny gave Vlad a raised eyebrow. “Yes there is a catch, it causes a high fever and you might get a cough as well and there is the normal risk of nightmares and fever hallucinations but nothing dangerous.”

Vlad picked up a syringe, still in its plastic package, from his suit jacket. Danny tried to crawl away. At the sight of Danny’s reaction Vlad smiled. “Don’t worry Danny,” He said taking the syringe out of its package and measured some of the milky white liquid from the bottle in to it. “I will just show you that this doesn’t contain any poison.” He said putting down the bottle and rolling up his left sleeve he place the needle against his skin before piercing it and injecting the liquid in to himself.

Danny gave him a look as if asking if he was insane but Vlad only smiled, taking the syringe from his arm leaving only a red dot where he’d just injected himself. “See no poison, it will only react to the blood blossom.” He took out a new syringe and opened it two. “Now what is your decision Danny, do you want to suffer for two to three weeks, or just two to three days?” He filled the new syringe and looked at Danny with a smile tapping the syringe making shore there was no air in it.

It was hard to snarl whit a tube in his mouth but Danny managed to do it, giving Vlad his left arm. Placing the needle against the underside of Danny’s arm Vlad looked in to the boys eyes as he pierced the skin, there was no reaction from Danny, he hadn’t even flinched like everyone else would have.

Closing his eyes Danny waited for Vlad to be done, counting backwards down from one hundred. Feeling the needle withdraw from his arm Danny opened his eyes again to look up at Vlad, the older half ghost was throwing away both the syringes and putting back the glass bottle in his pocket. “Now that wasn’t so bad was it.” He said a smug smile on his face. Danny gave him the finger.

“Okay Mr. Master I can’t give you more private time than that.” M. Smith said drawing back the curtains. In that moment Danny had an idea that would be reckless but also get Vlad into trouble. “What are you doing!” M. Smith shouted dropping the chart she’d been holding to run over to Danny’s side.

Danny had gripped the tube sticking out of his mouth and made to pull it out when Vlad and his supernatural reflexes had gripped his arms to stop him. “Don’t do it boy.” Vlad growled at Danny as the woman tried to pry Danny’s arms away from the tube.

M. Smith found that it was impossible to move Danny’s fingers and called for help. Hadn’t Vlad and Danny both been supernaturally strong Danny would have succeeded in pulling the annoying tube out instead of being stuck in an arm lock. Peeling back his lips Danny showed his sharp teethes on the tube threatening to bite it off.

“Don’t.” Vlad growled. Danny tried his teethes on the tube and Vlad’s face turned in to a grimace as he released Danny. “Insufferable child.” He snarled.

As soon as his arms were free Danny bent forward pulling out the tube, feeling like he was going to throw up again as he did. “No no no no.” M. Smith said hurrying to place a hand on Danny’s back as he coughed.

“Insufferable old man.” Danny coughed feeling like his lungs were trying to throw themselves up his throat.

Vlad was about to say something in response when the woman interrupted him. “Mr. Master I will have to ask you to leave, you can wait in the waiting area.” Vlad glared down at Danny who smiled despite himself, the plan had worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. I have somehow made this fanfiction hobbie into a art project, don't aske me how it works it just happend. But that means I can concentrate the nex 3 weeks on writing so I might finish the next story soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Able to speak once more Danny explains to Sam what happend but she is not pleased whit his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama.

“That was stupid.” Doctor, Maria Smith scolded Danny. She had hocked an nasal oxygen cannula behind Danny’s ears as he was coughing. “Didn’t I tell you that the tube was to help you breathe.”

“It kept me from speaking.” Danny answered drawing in air from his nose, his throat felt raw and tight but unlike before he could fill his lungs. He licked his cut lip and tasted blood.

Dr. Smith put her stethoscope in her ears and place the other end against Danny’s chest and back. “Well you’re still breathing.” She said taking the stethoscope out of her ears and putting it back around her neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone tried to strangle me.” Danny answered taking deep breaths having never really appreciated how great a feeling it was to breathe.

“That is generally the reaction.” Dr. Smith said shining her penlight in Danny’s eyes.

“I don’t have a concussion if that’s what you’re looking for.” Danny said closing his eyes and leaning back against the bed.

“I’m looking for brain damage.” Dr. Smith said putting away her penlight. “And seeing as you can talk now mind answering my questions, like for starters why you pulled the tube out?” She asked an angry note in her voice.

“Uncomfortable, couldn’t talk, couldn’t move my neck, hard to swallow, take your pick.” Was Danny’s answer.

“That is normal.” Smith sighed and picked up the chart she’d dropped. “Are you in any pain?”

Danny had to think about that question for a moment, he’d almost forgotten the beating he’d gotten before being thrown into a bush of blood blossom. Looking down on himself he could see a bruise forming on his chest where Dash had hit him that was more uncomfortable than painful. Licking his lip again he could feel it sting and there where definitely bruises forming on his face as well, but other than an ache in his right leg he felt like normal. “Throat’s sore.” He said voice rasping.

Shaking her head Dr. Smith wrote on the chart. She continued to ask Danny questions and filled out the chart for a couple of more moments before putting down her pen and looking up at Danny. “Is there anything else we need to know?”

Danny shrugged and saw the door to the emergency room open to reveal Sam still dressed in the red overalls, she’d pulled down the top of it and tied it around her waist. “I’d rather not be here at all.” Danny said and smiled at his friend when she saw him.

“You are the worst friend anyone can have.” Sam said walking up to him, even if her words were hard her tone said that she didn’t mean it. “You almost gave me a heart attack when you stopped breathing.” She went on coming up on Danny’s right. “Don’t ever do that again.” She finished off by punching Danny in his right thigh making him jerk and double over in pain.

“It’s nice to see you too.” He rasped straightening.

“Pleas, refrain from punching my patients.” Dr. Smith said. “I’ll be back in a moment to check up on you.” She left walking over to a nurse’s station beside the door Sam had just come through.

“No but seriously Danny you scared us.” Sam said in a lower tone jumping up to sit at the foot of the bed. “Valeri said something about blood blossom but she didn’t know what happened before that.”

Danny scratched the back of his head and then told Sam about the fight whit Dash, how he’d been thrown in to the bush and realized what it was and then how he’d woken up and how the others had come to the base, omitting only the part about a tunnel that ended in a bright light, putting it down to lack of air rather than The light at the end of The tunnel.

“I can’t believe he did that. You know he’s in the waiting room now, I think you scared him.” Sam said when Danny was finished.

“Well if I died he would have been a murderer, could ruin his football career.” Danny said with a smile earning himself an elbow in the side from Sam.

“Don’t joke about things like that.” She said and lowered her voice. “However much I like death and darkness I’d rather not be best friends with a ghost.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but you already are.” Danny joked and got a slap on the head.

“I’m going to raid the vending machine for something eatable.” She said getting up. “And here’s your phone, Do me a favor and call your sister before she crashes her car.” Sam got the phone out of her pocket and tossed it to Danny who caught it.

Walking out of the emergency room Sam walked over to a vending machine in the hall and glared at it and all its content. She should have felt relief seeing Danny awake, should have been happy but she wasn’t. She’d been relived when Vlad told them that Danny was awake and had ignored Mr. Lancer’s orders to stay in the waiting room and gone to see him. But when she did see him she felt angry, the smile he’d given her felt like another lie, just like the story about fighting Dash had felt like a lie.

She kicked the vending machine without much force behind it. It had been the same feeling she’d gotten two weeks earlier when Danny hadn’t shown up for math and they had found out that he’d been in a fight with Dash and sent the football star to the hospital. She and Tucker had come over to visit Danny after school and he looked like he’d been in a fight when he opened the door, just like he did now, the right side of his face all bruised and his lip split. And just like now when he told them what had happened she’d felt like he was lying.

Putting her head against the cold glass of the vending machine she kicked it again. What had changed, she wondered. It wasn’t that he hadn’t kept secrets before, he’d always had secrets, but he’d always been honest when keeping things from his friends. Like the thing with the Ripper ghost, she and Tucker had asked Danny what had been going on in his head when the ghost took over and Danny had shuddered and told them that he’d rather not think about it. They knew that there had been more to the whole thing but they’d respected Danny’s wish to not talk about it.

Kicking the machine harder a bag of chips got lose and fell down. Maybe it wasn’t something wrong with Danny, maybe it was something wrong with her. She glared at the bag of chips as if it had said something offending. No the only thing wrong with her was that she was beating up a vending machine and obsessing over a guy that was much more than a friend to her. She bent down and picked up the bag of chips forcing herself to think about anything else than Danny, like why they needed animal fats in normal potato chips it completely ruined the eat ability of the snack and deserved to be ranted about on Ultraresiclovegy.net. She walked back out into the waiting room and sat down beside her teacher.

 

Danny stared after Sam as she walked out wondering what had gotten in to her and then turned on the screen of his phone. A message waited there for him, from a BBGirl. Curiously, because he was a hundred percent sure he’d never added someone with a name like that, he opened the message.

“Hi are you alright? //Garcia.” Said the message. Raising an eyebrow Danny typed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to focuse to much on the main character and forget the others if they arn't inportant to the sceen. But Sam is my fav and she deserves to have her feelings heard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only one who can get a half dead little brother discharged from hospital without to many questions asked is also the same person who can hower over a tall football player even if she is shorter.

Sam was having a heated discussion on the web with some of her fellow vegetarians when the relative calm of the waiting room was broken by a very familiar woman’s voice. Looking up from her phone she saw Vlad looking over at the entrance an amused look on his face. Following his gaze Sam could see why he was smiling.

Jazz Fenton was glaring down at Dash, something quite impressive seeing as he was almost a head taller than her. “I have had it with you Dash, you were sweet and adorable when you asked me to be your tutor because you liked me but you have gone too far this time.”

Dash swallowed he had cuts and scrapes on his hands and some leafs were stuck in his hair. “You have got to believe me I…” he began but Jazz was not in the least interested in hearing his excuses.

“You what? got angry because you didn’t do so well on a test? Lost your temper because things weren’t going your way? Got pissed off because someone was better than you at something?” Mr. Lancer wasn’t moving to interrupt Jazz a look of indifference on his face. 

“NO he was just pissing me of so I…” Dash began but once more Jazz cut him off.

“Beat him up and threw him in to a poisonous bush.” She finished for Dash, an uncomfortable silence stretching out over the next seconds.

Sam stared at the scene in front of her; Dash was bowing his head in defeat almost shrinking were as Jazz, unlike her normal self, seamed threatening. Exchanging a surprised look with Mr. Lancer she stayed quiet. Finally Dash spoke, “He wouldn’t fight back. It’s frustrating when he just takes the beating and doesn’t even tell the teachers who did it.”

Hands on her hips Jazz stared Dash straight in the eyes. “Have it ever occurred to you that my brother is way stronger than you.” She said in a normal voice.

Dash made a face. “Fenton’s a coward and a wimp, I’ve seen him in gym he’s weaker than his geek friend.”

Jazz shook her head. “My brother doesn’t fight back because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone Dash. He takes the bullying because he’d rather you pick on him than any of the younger students. He hates fighting Dash, whatever you do he will never beat you.” Her words were a slap across Dash cheek. She turned around before the jockey could say anything and went over to Sam and Mr. Lancer.

“Why didn’t you ever tell him that when you were in high school?” Sam asked getting up from her seat and hugged Jazz. 

“Cus Danny wouldn’t let me.” She answered and Sam was suddenly aware of the older girl shaking.

“I have never seen an outburst like that from you before Ms. Fenton are you alright?” Mr. Lancer asked getting up from his seat as well.

Letting go of Sam Jazz rubbed at her face. “Yeah I’ll be fine as soon as I get to see my little brother and give him a piece of my mind as well.” She said and smiled. “Where is he?”

Vlad had moved away from the group before Jazz could notice him and was observing the touching moment from a distance. However much he’d liked to talk to Jazz and inform her of his brilliance this wasn’t the moment to do it, not when she was lashing out at anyone who got in her way. He saw the three walk over to the corridor leading back to the emergency room and decided that it was time for him to leave.

Passing Dash on his way out Vlad considered giving the bully some word of advice but a red haired doctor walked over to Dash in just that moment and Vlad left with out saying a word.

 

Dr. Smith touched a cotton swab to one of the small cuts around Danny’s eyes cleaning the wounds out with disinfectant, expecting the boy to hiss in discomfort she was surprised when he smiled. “Did I say something funny?” She asked.

Looking at her in surprise Danny shook his head. “No I’m just listening to a conversation.”

Smith raised an eyebrow and listened as well. She could hear the conversation from the doctor taking care of the man with a broken leg and the small conversations between nurses and patients but nothing that sounded funny or interesting to a teenager.

Jawing Danny winced and looked over at Dr Smith she raised an eyebrow. “Your throat hurting?” she asked not sure that he was even feeling the sting of the disinfectant.

“Bit.” The cotton swab caught at something and Danny twitched. “Aww.” He said in the same monotone voice as if feeling the pain but just saying the words more for show than because he was actually hurting.

“Hold still.” Dr Smith said getting a pair of tweezers, she gripped the small object and looked at it. “Just a piece of glass.” She said wondering how he hadn’t felt it before. She picked up a new swab and started cleaning out that cut when she heard the door open behind her and Danny’s face lit up.

Sam had opened the door to the emergency room again and held it open for Jazz and Mr. Lancer. Seeing his sister Danny felt a weight lift of his shoulders. “Danny.” She said and walked straight over to him.

“Hi sis fancy meeting you here.” He said and instead of getting the expected smothering hug that he always got she punched him, on the right thigh where she knew he’d been injured two weeks earlier.”

“Hi there Brother.” She said watching Danny bend forwards over his leg cursing women who punched half healed injuries. “What was that, an apology for making me worry myself sick over you.”

Having heard Jazz scolding of Dash Danny went along. “I’m sorry I worried you.” He said between clenched teethes as the pain in his leg subsided to a dull ache. Dr Smith looked worriedly at Danny.

“I will accept your apology. How are you?” Jazz said and looked over at the Doctor beside him. “How’s my little brother?” She asked completely ignoring him.

“He’s doing remarkably well.” Dr Smith said and then looked at Danny. “I have some paper that needs to be filled out do you mind coming with me?” she asked taking of her latex gloves.

Danny watched his sister walk over to the nurses station with Dr Smith who also got Mr. Lancer involved in what they were talking about. “You can hear what they are saying right?” Sam asked placing Danny’s back pack on the bed, “Also brought your stuff along.” She said.

Nodding Danny opened his bag. “They are talking about me, the doctor is worried about my scars, my numbness to pain and so on.” He said digging out the hoody he’d packed down before they put on the overalls.

“It’s getting harder to hide your secret with every hospital visit. Do you think they’ll ever guess the truth?” Sam asked watching Danny shrug in to the hoody.

“If we can just keep this up till the end of high school then everything will be fine.” He said.

“You know if your parents knew that you were still planning to finish high school with the life you’ve got. They’d be pretty proud of you.” Sam said and Danny turned to look at her and then both looked away something unspoken being said.

Danny listened in on the conversation a bit more but stopped when Jazz obviously had had enough and started doing what she did best. Get Danny out of difficult society problems. It wasn’t long before Dr Smith returned to Danny an annoyed look on her face.

“Your sister is filling out the last of the paperwork.” She said and pressed a button on the heart monitor getting a long piece of paper. A couple of minutes later she removed the electrodes from Danny’s chest, listened to his breathing one more time before removing the oxygen cannula and before she could say anything more Danny was off the bed and hitched his backpack over one shoulder.

Placing her hands on her hips she raised an eyebrow. “Eager to leave?” she asked noticing that Danny wasn’t putting his weight on his right leg.

“Didn’t I tell you, I rather not be here at all.” He said and Sam lent him her shoulder to support him as they walked over to Jazz and Mr. Lancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came to mostly because I wanted to give Dash an earfull, I had one of the BAU agents do it once, Valeri did a pretty good work but in the end Jazz was the one who got the honor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the hell away from the hospital but the road si not yet smooth and obsticals gets in Danny's way.

Walking through the waiting room Danny saw Dash get up from where he’d been sitting beside a red-haired woman. “Fenton.” He said and Danny sighed. 

Stopping he considered his options, he wanted to give Dash a beating he’d never forget, he wanted to make the larger boy piss himself and at the same time he just wanted to be left alone to sleep. Looking up at his sister’s raised eyebrow he rolled his eyes and turned to Dash. “What do you want?” he asked his voice crackling as he spoke.

Dash seemed surprised that Danny had actually stopped and talked to him. “Hey no hard feelings, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Dash said trying to be cool but Danny could taste his guilt. 

Letting go of Sam’s supporting shoulder Danny faced Dash, his eyes void of emotions. “Sorry Dash but you meant to hurt me. Just because you don’t think of the consequences of your actions doesn’t mean that you can get away with almost killing me.” Hadn’t his throat been hurting so much Danny would have spoken in a lower tone than he did.

Dash took a step back. “It’s not my fault I didn’t know.” He was still holding his head high trying to look bigger than he felt.

“Ignorance is not an excuse Dash, it is just the lack of knowledge.” Jazz said her turquoise eyes venomous. Danny had to stop himself from shuddering feeling his sister’s anger more than tasting it.

Turning away from Dash Danny stopped. Looking at his sister he smiled. “And by the way Dash, my sister was right, I won’t fight back unless I really want to hurt you.” He glanced at Dash and licked his cut lip. Shuddering Dash took another step back, bumping in to the chair and sat down hard. Danny smiled at the sudden fear in Dash’s eyes and limped out supported by Sam once more.

Walking out Mr. Lancer turned to the three. “I can’t say that I disagree with what you said to Dash, however Danny you could at least have accepted his apology, we didn’t know about your allergy.”

Wrinkling his nose Danny avoided meting Mr. Lancers eyes. “It’s not like I died or anything.” He muttered underneath his breath so only Sam could hear him. Smiling she elbowed him gently.

“Trust me Mr. Lancer if anything Dash might have learnt his lesson this time.” Jazz said suddenly back to her cherry sunshine self.

“That would be the only good thing to come out of this trip.” Mr. Lancer said in his normal bleak tone. “Anyhow I have to go back to the boot camp with Mr. Baxter and Samantha. I trust you’ll go back to Amity Park with your brother.” He said talking to Jazz and completely ignoring Sam and Danny who were still standing right there beside him.

“I will. Haven’t had a road trip with my little brother in a while.” Jazz said ruffling Danny’s hair as he muttered something under his breath. “It’s going to be fun catching up again.”

“Would it be alright if I left to Mr. Lancer?” Sam asked and Danny got the feeling she had something planned. “I wasn’t feeling that well this morning and playing around in the forest you know and besides I think my team won the first game.” She said all innocent.

Mr. Lancer eyed her and then shook his head in defeat. “Just leave the overalls in the car I don’t want to be accused of stealing; the same goes for you Fenton.” Smiling Sam dragged Danny over to the car that Mr. Lancer had borrowed from one of the instructors.

“What are you planning?” Danny asked when they were out of earshot.

Sam glared at him. “When were you going to tell us that Vlad short circuit your powers or wasn’t I hearing correctly?” She hissed bending down to untie her boots.

Cursing Danny scratched the back of his neck. “I should really stop muttering to myself.” He sighed sinking down to sit on the ground beside the car untying his own shoes. 

“Yes you should, care to tell me what happened when Vlad talked to you or were you still out cold when he short circuited your powers?” She got one boot of and balancing on one leg she tugged the pants leg of her overalls down.

“I was awake.” Danny said and then told her about the conversation with Vlad. “The effect only last for three hours and then I’m back to walking through walls, disappearing and flying around.” They had gotten the overalls of by the time he finished the story and were putting their shoes on again.

Sam sat down beside Danny. “And what about the side effects, Clueless. You don’t imagen that the antidote Vlad gave you, which by the way was foolish, will fix everything like that.” She snapped her fingers. “You don’t think that you can just turn ghost before it has run its course and gotten rid of the blood blossom, do you?” She tugged on her heavy boots.

Leaning forward to tug on his right shoe Danny thought about what Sam had said and what Vlad had said. “I won’t go ghost this week end if I don’t have to, if you are right I’d rather not experience the agony.” He shuddered at the thought of the picture Vlad had painted of the flowers effect on his ghost half.

“So how long till the antidote takes effect?” Sam asked tying her other boot and avoiding eye contact with Danny.

Moving over to his other shoe Danny shrugged. “I think it’s already working.” He said glancing over at Sam. She was looking back at him an eyebrow raised and Danny reached out and placed his hand against her cheek.

It took Sam a moment to realize why he did it, when she did she gripped his hand and looked him in the eyes. “You’re warm.” She said, she Tucker and Jazz were the only people who knew that Danny had a normal body temperature below 30 degrees Celsius and was often cold to the touch.

“Yeah.” He said getting to his feet’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hiding hint's to future stories in my work. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With hopes of an uneventfull movie marathon Danny, Jazz and Sam returnes to Amity Park, but will things really be uneventfull?

Jazz car was an old combie that had weathered at least 10 years before she bought it, the inside was clean and unlike the RV, she didn’t leave empty burger wrappings or soda bottles all over the back seat. Sam was quick to take the front passenger seat leaving Danny to sit in the back, which he was alright with, he could put up his right leg and using his backpack as a pillow he was asleep before Jazz had even started the car.

Looking throw the rear window Jazz backed out of the hospital parking space and turning back to look ahead she started the GPS on her phone. “Is it just me or is my brother sleeping more than usual?” she asked glancing over her shoulder to look at her brother.

Sam sighed and glanced over at Danny. “Depends on how you look at it, he was up all night and almost dying must be tiring.” She yawned, “And it might be the fever.”

“The what!?” Jazz exclaimed taking her eyes of the road to look at Sam. Sam told her everything Danny had said and added the fact that he was warm. ”I’m glad that I decided to come home this week end, think about the trouble you’d be in if I hadn’t.”

Shrugging Sam sank down in her seat. “Yeah I am so glad you did, it’s great having an adult save us.”

Jazz raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. “You seem more gloomy than normal, has something happened at home, did your parents paint your room pink again?”

“No they haven’t tried that after I threatened to report them to social services for abuse.” Sam fiddled with a loss string on her shirt. “And I don’t want to be psychoanalyzed by you either.” She added but there wasn’t much weight behind her words.

“I wasn’t psychoanalyzing you.” Jazz said giving Sam one of her reassuring smiles. “I was just concerned that something had happened to make you feel gloomy.”

“I’m a Goth we are always dark and gloomy.” Sam answered and then turned looking over at Danny, his fringe had fallen down covering his eyes. “Can I talk to you?” she asked looking up at Jazz as they got out on the highway.

“You can always talk to me.” Jazz answered driving a bit slower than the speed limit. Sam looked over at Danny and Jazz smiled. “And I won’t tell anyone.” She added, “Give me a nickel and our conversation gets doctor patient confidentiality as well.”

Sam dug in her pockets and brought out a dollar, “I don’t have anything smaller.” She said handing the money to Jazz.

“You can get the change back when we stop for food.” She said getting the expression of a tentative listener. “What did you want to talk to me about?” she asked.

 

After they stopped for lunch at a Nastyburger and woke Danny up they spent the next hour and a half talking where Jazz was the one who did most of the talking. Sam had been worried when they had stopped for lunch, Danny had looked like he’d been fighting ghosts nonstop but after they’d eaten his quick wittiness was what made the conversations enjoyable.

“Say that Skulker and Jonny 13 are having a fair fight, who would win and who would lose?” Jazz asked as she turned down the main road in Amity Park.

“None of them.” Danny said with a sharp smile leaning back in his seat.

Grinning Sam looked over at Jazz, however much Jazz had tried she had never been able to understand how ghost thought or fought, and that was mostly why she was more suited to help with other people and research. She seemed to think over Danny’s answer and sighed as she turned down the road towards the Manson house. “I give up why wouldn’t any of them win?” She sighed.

Danny rolled his shoulders. “Cus none of them fight fair.” Danny said laughing lightly joined by Sam.  
Jazz sighed and polled up to the curb in front of Sam’s home. “Ok I walked in to that one. Well Sam have a nice day and I’ll see you around.”

“You’ll see me tonight, we’re still on for the movie marathon?” She turned questioning to Danny as she opened the car door.

Smiling Danny leaned forward, “I wouldn’t miss it, you get the pizzas as usual?”

“Bet on it?” Sam said getting out of the car. “You make shore the audio system is working this time I don’t want any more ghostly wails coming throw the speaker in the middle of a song montage.”

“Don’t worry Mom and Dad don’t know this but I used the speakers for an experiment of my own.” He smiled. “They think the speakers blew up by themselves.”

After having said goodbye Jazz and Danny left for home. When Danny tried to give his sister a hand brining in her bags she refused and then started fussing over him like he was sick and about to die. It didn’t help how much he tried to explain to her that he was fine, she kept treating him like, well like her little brother.

When Sam and Tucker finally arrived Danny was relived. “Hi bro! Looking good for a dead man.” Tucker said when he arrived dumping his backpack on the floor just inside of the door.

Smiling Danny poked at a blue spot on his face. “I don’t know looks like you were the one who got hit the most.”

“Well the yellow team won all the rounds but not without sacrifices.” Tucker said proudly flopping down on the livingroom couch. “Heard you got in to trouble again, What happened?”

As Danny was telling Tucker of what had happened Sam arrived talking on her phone. “We’ll have our pizzas here in ten minutes.” She said sitting down in the corner of the couch. “You got the movies Tuck?”

After that they busied themselves putting on the first of the three Hobbit extended edition movies and was making themselves comfortable in the couch commenting on everything they didn’t agree with when the doorbell rang and Danny got up. “He plays two roles on the movie, and they never shows his face, come on that’s just sad.” He said opening the door.

“Ultra veggie pizza, a Hawaii special with pineapple and extra meat and… Hi Danny.” Valeri stood in the doorway, dressed in the horrible red and white striped uniform of the local pizza place a surprised look on her face. “You’re alright.” She smiled.

“Um yeah, it was just an allergic reaction. You work delivering pizzas now, what happened to the Nastyburger gig?” Danny asked avoiding going in to what had happened.

“I still work there every other day after school, the pizza thing is new I need to help Dad get the rent together for the next month, you know Christmas and all.” Like always Danny felt a stab of guilt when Valeri talked about her father’s economic problems.

“Are you going to take forever.” Sam said coming over to the door. “Hi Valeri.” She smiled taking the pizzas from Valeri’s hands and giving her the normal tip.

Valeri scowled at Sam. “I am not a charity case.” She said trying to hand Sam the money back.

Sam ignored the other girl and Danny was the one who had to save Valeri’s injured pride. “That’s her normal tip.” He said pushing back her hand and then had an idea. “You want to come in we’re watching The Hobbit?”

Blinking at Danny Valeri put the money in her pocket. “No I have more deliveries to make.” She smiled. “But thanks, see you at school on Monday.” She waved walking over to her moped.

Closing the door Danny turned to the others who were all staring at him. “What?” he asked and got accused of trying to get together with Valeri again. His face got redder and redder the more he tried to get them to stop, the girl he liked wasn’t Valeri, they were good friends ever after that time they dated but there were no chance they’d get together. Finally he got them to stop bothering him by simply changing subject over and over whenever they tried to question him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uneventfull, but just you wait things will happen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you beliave it the movie marathan went on with out any ineruptions, well almoste. Wouldn't be a Danny Phantom story if something didn't go wrong.

Watching the extended edition of the Hobbit and Lord of the rings trilogy meant that it took them most of the night to watch the first two movies, Danny fell asleep halfway through the second one. Sleeping in the next day they started on the third movie in the afternoon and got to the Retune of the King before they all fell asleep on the couch surrounded by snacks, empty soda bottles and burger wrappings.

Jazz, being the responsible adult, cleaned up around the sleeping teenagers and put blankets over them. She stopped at her brother pushing away his fringe from his face, placing the back of her hand against his forehead. He was warm just like he’d been before the accident with the ghost portal, but he wasn’t hot like he should have been if he had a fever.

The next day the three friends finished the last movie and were discussing it as they cleaned up the living room and helped Jazz pack her car with boxes from her room.

“What’s in these boxes?” Tucker asked huffing under the box he carried onehandedly.

“Just some books and the kitchen appliance mom and dad got me for my birthday.” Jazz answered helping Tucker put the box in the trunk.

“If these are books you need help getting them out of the car later.” Danny said straining under the weight of two boxes.

Sam opened the top of one of the boxes revealing no kitchen appliances or books but some of the Fenton ghost hunting equipment. Sam whistled. “You planning to go ghost hunting in school?” she asked letting Danny put down the heavy box.

“A girl got to defend herself.” Jazz answered innocently keeping an eye on Danny who sat down on the top stair to the house. “Trust me the guys on campus sticks to you like glue if they think they’ve got a chance on you.”

Sam put her hands on her hips. “And you can’t just use that psychology of yours and get them of you?” Tucker walked over to Danny and sat down beside his friend heavily, rubbing his hurt arm.

“It gets a bit harder when they can’t get a hint and they are my peers and using martial arts would just be embarrassing.” Jazz said pushing the box of Fenton gear in to a corner of the trunk.

“Embarrassing for you or the once getting the crap beat out of them?” Danny asked whipping his brow.

Closing the trunk Jazz smiled. “Embarrassing for them of course, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten mom’s lessons.” Danny shivered remembering the embarrassing times she had completely defeated him in martial arts practice.

“I remember.” He got up from where he’d been sitting. “You have a safe trip?” he said giving his sister a quick hug before anyone else on the street could see them.

“Say hi to mom and dad when they come home tonight.” She said letting go of him. “See you two around.” She said to Sam and Tucker as she got in to her car.

The three watched Jazz leave and then turned to each other. “Well I have schoolwork to take care of, some of us made the mistake to play Doom 2 instead of reading that boring book.” She smiled putting on her coat. “You going to be alright alone?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Danny shrugged handing Sam her bag.

“Well I’m off as well I need a shower and there is a galaxy that needs conquering in Doom.” Tucker said getting up and taking his backpack from where it stood beside the door. “I can count on your help taking on the Andromeda guards right?”

“Sure.” Danny yawned.

The three said goodbye and Danny walked in again. The living room didn’t show any signs of the movie marathon meaning his parents wouldn’t give him an earful for messing up the house when they were gone even if they messed it up more when they were home.

He walked up stairs and undressed before getting in to the shower turning it to ice cold. Letting the cold water shower over him gratefully, as he closed his eyes. The moment he’d gotten his powers back he’d used his frost powers to keep himself cool, letting go of the power he felt the heat rise in his chest.

It was a couple of minutes later that Danny laid down on top of his bed wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. His wet hair had turned to ice the moment he used his frost powers again to cool himself down. Falling asleep a shiver went up his spine and he saw his own breath in front of him.

Getting up Danny looked out the window and scowled seeing a white clad ghost flying after the Red hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a clifhanger, I love writing them but hate when I'm reading and it ends with a clifhanger. Fortunatly I won't make you wait a week for the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting ghosts is what Valeri do and she is great at it. But going up agains Vlad Plasmius in a suit without most of it's weapins is near suicidal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sencetive readers be awere: Graphic discription of violance.

Valeri had been on her normal patrol seeing as Phantom hadn’t been seen the last couple of days, thou to be honest there hadn’t been any ghost attacks the last couple of days except for the BoxGhost trying to make a fuss at her work. Well that and the Wisconsin ghost, Vlad Plasmius or Vlad Masters, which he was known as in his human form. Who had decided to pay her a visit.

She was pretty certain that Vlad didn’t know that she knew who he was and had played along when he’d attacked her. He’d come from behind, her warning system giving her a heads-up when he tried to blast her of her hoverboard making it easy for her to avoid his attack.

Twisting Valeri fired a shot at Plasmius with her trusted bazooka. She hadn’t expected it to hit and the ghost avoided her shot easily. “Got tired of hiding did you!” She shouted at him firing another blast of anti-ghost explosives.

Plasmius slapped the explosive aside like an annoying fly. “Really and here I thought you were the one hiding.” He said and suddenly started gaining on her.

Turning forward Valeri increased her speed trying and failing to outrun the ghost. He glided past her and stopped in front of her forcing Valeri to stop or smash in to the vampire looking ghost. “What you want ghost.” She growled venom dripping from her words as she raised her bazooka to point at Plasmius.

“First to disarm you.” Vlad said calmly, and slowly seemed to fade leaving only his smile hovering in front of Valeri, “Then I’m going to take your suit.” Valeri’s proximity alarm suddenly went off and she twisted around to see who was coming at her from behind only to get a face full of pink ghost energy that knocked her of her hoverboard making her drop the bazooka at the same time.

Keeping herself calm as her heart was racing in fear, Valeri pressed the call button on her left arm. Through the cracked pieces of her visor she could see Vlad grab for her hoverboard and miss it as it flew towards her. Many hours of practice allowed her to place her feats back on her hoverboard and fly up in to the air before she was even close to hitting the ground or any of the buildings.

Lifting her arm she fired a wrist ray at Plasmius. He avoided the blast and then fired his own ghost rays at her. Feeling annoyed Valeri avoided the rays of pink ghost energy, wishing that her shield hadn’t broken that summer or it could have protected her from the blasts, instead she had to avoid it and run away from Vlad.

After exchanging a couple more blasts Valeri changed tactic. Turning away from the open air where Plasmius had the advantage she flew down in-between the buildings relying on her suits ability and her reflexes to avoid flying in to walls.

Somehow no matter how much she tried she couldn’t get Plasmius of her tail, every time she turned a corner he was there waiting for her. She turned and flew in the opposite direction only to fide him there waiting. In a desperate try to see were the ghost was she flew up again and her eyes widen in horror as not just one Plasmius followed her up but ten.

“Oh I know that look on your face.” Vlad’s voice said behind her making Valeri jump and spin around to face the Plasmius behind her. “It’s the look of defeat.” He said and pink ghost power smashed in to Valeri once more throwing her of her hoverboard. This time however Vlad gripped the board tight and Valeri had nothing to save her from a very painful and certainly fatal fall.

Doing the only logical thing she could think of, she raised her wrist rays and fired them at Plasmius hoping that they would hit before she splashed against the asphalt of Amity Park’s main road. She didn’t have any luck, Plasmius just waved his hand in front of him and a shield of pink energy absorbed her shots. “Die you bastard.” She cried firing her weapons all she could without any success.

Something hard smashed in to her left side and suddenly she wasn’t falling anymore. Looking over her shoulder she stared in to the glowing green eyes of her archenemy Danny Phantom. “You just had to be the hero.” She growled, angry at Phantom for treating her like a damsel in distress and at the same time glad that he did.

Unlike the normal Phantom however he didn’t answer with any of his normal witty comments and instead of landing gently on the flat roof of a high apartment building they crashed on to it. Both let go of each other, rolled and came up on their feet’s. “Nice landing dummy, you lost your flying license or something.” Valeri growled looking over at Phantom.

Phantom was glaring up at the squad of Plasmius his eyes a brilliant green, his sharp teethes bared in a snarl, sweat running down the side of his face and his chest heaving as if he was out of breath. Valeri stared at him for a moment stunned at the look of the ghost who had never been out of breath in any of their fights.

A slow clapping made her turn to look at the squad of Vlads hanging in the air meters above them. “Truly boy that was a beautiful catch, a second slower and I could have poured our huntress here out of her boots.” Valeri shivered at the notion of being poured out of her boots like a smashed egg.

“You know I wouldn’t let that happen.” Phantom said his voice horse and gravely. To Valeri’s surprise Plasmius face looked concerned for a moment before that vampire smile hid it.

A sphere of pink ghost energy gathered at the palm of Plasmius hand. “I’d figured you say that, that’s why I prepared a little gift for you.” He said and all the Plasmius where now gathering power in their hands. “Let’s see if you can protect everyone from this.” He smiled and all the Plasmius turned in different directions and like a baseball pitcher throw the spheres of energy at different targets.

Valeri could see one of the pink spheres head straight for a couple walking on the street below. Before she could do anything more than turn Phantom was of, flying faster than she had ever seen him do before. Swallowing hard Valeri turned to Plasmius. “You monster.” She growled and fired her wrist rays at him clipping two of his clones.

Plasmius didn’t waste any time, he scattered when Valeri fired her second round. But instead of using his ghost ray to tear her apart he came at her with his fist. Valeri had reached the rank of a black belt in karate and had been training martial arts whenever she had time the last two years, her skills were only surpassed by Mrs. Fenton when it came to fighting hand to hand. She kept her arms up blocking and deflecting Plasmius strikes.

Arms hurting after only two of the ghosts hits she gritted her teethes, deflecting the strikes was harder and she couldn’t stay still for a moment or Plasmius would hit her somewhere that really hurt. Doing her best to follow the different Plasmius movement she wondered what was taking Phantom so long and then scolded herself for expecting him to save her again, she could handle herself. She wasn’t a damsel in distress.

In the small moment of distraction Plasmius got a hand under Valeri’s helmet and tugged. Valeri had to twist and draw her head out of it. She dodged as a second Plasmius tried to hit her on the back. Spinning around hit that Plasmius head with in a sweeping move sending him tumbling to the ground where he disappeared.

She didn’t get a second chance to kick Plasmius in the face, as she struggled to keep him away from her one of them got in under her guard and his hand closed around her throat. “I’ve had enough of this little dance miss, it’s time to give me what I want.” He hissed his face to close for comfort.

“Get off.” Valeri snarled her words barley understandable as she smacked her fist in to Vlad’s face and arms doing everything she could to break his hold. Plasmius just kept smiling down on her as her vision started to blur and a whistling noise drowned out all the sound around her.

Feeling her arms lose their strength she squirmed under Plasmius not sure when they’d hit the roof. Her vision started to go dark and then a streak of brilliant green light shot through her field of vision and suddenly she drew in gulps of air.

Blinking her eyes she could see the white hair and glowing green eyes of Phantom in front of her. She swallowed and he smiled tiredly at her. “I know the feeling.” He said in that hoarse voice again and glared up at the Plasmius above them his eyes calculating. It wasn’t before then that Valeri noticed the green dome shaped shield around them keeping the other ghosts out as they bombarded it with ghost rays.

“They’ll break through in no time.” Valeri said thinking out loud, her words hurting her throat.

Phantom nodded and suddenly the temperature in the air dropped, Valeri saw her own breath in front of her and made a double take seeing the ghost boy’s eyes glow an icy blue instead of their normal green. He dug in one of the pockets on his belt and pulled out two small devices. “Put these on.” He said giving the earpieces to Valeri.

Accepting the things she recognized them as being made by the Fentons, putting them in her ears she wondered, not for the first time, what Phantoms connection with the Fentons were.

Meeting Valeri’s eyes he closed his eyes and the domed shield fell, at the same moment ice formed around them snapping up in a dome form and to Valeri’s confusion, Phantom placed his hands over her ears taking a deep breath, he glared up at the Plasmius who were doing their best to break the ice.

The moment he opened his mouth Valeri understood why he’d covered her ears. She’d heard the ghostly wail a couple of times before but had always attributed it to some nasty ghost Phantom was fighting and never to Phantom himself. Wondering why he’d enclosed them in the ice dome she looked up and blinked at the large ice construction above them. “A loudspeaker!” she exclaimed wincing at the pain in her throat.

She wasn’t the star student at Casper High but Valeri remembered the lesson on soundwaves and the experiments they’d done creating their own speakers as well as taking apart a loudspeaker to see how it worked. The dome Phantom had created around them was the voice coil and she could recognize the form of the frame as well as the cone that all produced and amplified the soundwaves of Phantoms wail.

However the ice construct wasn’t perfect and Valeri wondered what Phantom had been thinking expecting it to withstand his wail but when it finally shattered under his voice, she couldn’t see a trace of Plasmius in the sky. Phantoms wail wined down and turned in to a cough. He released Valeri’s ears and pressed a hand against his chest and mouth coughing. “You ok...”

It was like being slapped with pure fire, one moment she was pushing herself up the next a blast of pink energy hit her in the side and sent her rolling over the roof. Gasping for air and coughing she glared up at the last Plasmius standing disheveled at the opposite end of the roof, his normal horn like hair was flowing around him as red eyes burned with anger. And then there was that concern in his face again as his eyes landed on Phantom.

Following his gaze Valeri couldn’t help but stare. White light was moving over the hunched over form of Phantom changing his black and white jumpsuit to a pair of blue boxers and a gray t-shirt that had seen better days, the boots and gloves disappeared leaving only bare scratched skin, and when the hair changed colure Valeri’s heart missed a beat.

Fighting back the darkness that was closing in at the corners of her eyes Valeri watched as Plasmius walked over to the curled up form of Danny. Bending down he pushed the fringe out of Danny’s face and gently place a palm against it. The sound of blood rushing past her ears drowned out much of the sound but she could hear Vlad curse before he picked up the unconscious boy and slung him over one shoulder.

“I’m sorry my dear but we have to cut this encounter short.” Vlad said all the manners of a gentleman back. “Till we meet again, keep that suit of yours safe for me will you.” He smiled, turned and flew of with one of the few friends Valeri still had hanging over one of his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planes seldom go as they should for Vlad when Danny gets involved, but he had backup planes that worked out reasonably well. ^^  
> I'll keep the last chapter for next week after that there is going to be a bit of a break between stories, I am righting the next one but have to go over spelling and gramar before starting to poste any of it.


	18. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused Danny tries to make sense of what's happening around him, where he is and what has happend?

The fire Danny had been fighting ever since he’d left the hospital that Friday engulfed him, it shattered his thoughts as it burned through his body. Gasping for air he felt like he was drowning, all his enemies laughing at him as if he was some kind of caved animal at the zoo. Trying to blast them out of his sight he found his hands bound to his back. “Ain’t that tuff now ghost child.” Skulker said leaning forward to place a dagger at Danny’s throat. Doing the only thing he could do he launched forward and bit down on Skulker’s arm.

The salty iron taste of blood filled Danny’s mouth as he stared in to the bloodied face of Sam lying on the forest floor his teethes digging deep in to her neck. Jerking away he scrambled as far away from her as he could. A jolt of pain made Danny scream, looking down at his leg he saw the cursed Ripper ghosts sword digging in to him.

“No no no,” he whined, “Get it out, get it out, GET OUT!” he screamed the last words as he tasted the sickly sweet fear. His eyes going all around looking for someone to help him, but there was no one left alive. Standing in the middle of a misty street he saw everyone he’d ever cared about lying on the ground, Tucker was missing his arm, Valeri was lying on either side of him her abdomen torn open and her guts spilling out, Sam’s lifeless eyes were still on Danny a look of surprise on her face.

“Well done.” Vlad said stepping over the fallen form of Danny’s dad, the big man’s head in Vlad’s hand. “I’m proud of you my son.”

“NO!” Danny screamed releasing the cold ice power within his chest, turning the misty street into a frozen landscape, freezing Vlad in a block of ice.

Turning his head left and right he recognized the Far Frozen, “Frostbite!” he called out shivering in the sudden cold. There was no answer only the whisper of the wind sounding like the voices of everyone he’d been too late to save. “Frostbite!” he called again, more desperate this time, but only the moaning wind answered with whispers of everything he should have done, how he could have saved them, how his selfishness had caused them their livelihood, their happiness, their loved once, their life’s. “I’m sorry.” He cried covering his ears to stop them but it didn’t help they were still talking. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He kept sobbing falling to his knees in the snow.

The fire returned melting the ground under him. He didn’t try to crawl away as he sank deeper in to the white ground wishing for the voices to stop. “But why should they.” Danny twisted around in the darkness. “Why should they stop, isn’t it tasty, their misery, their pain.”

“Who are you!” Danny shouted but a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he already knew who it was. “Whoever you are get out of my head, I don’t want you!” his voice quivered and rose an octave.

The silhouette of a thin teenager appeared in front of him. “But you do, you just haven’t realized it yet.” The voice giggled.

“Shut up!” Danny roared back, placing a foot in front of him he twisted his whole body and swung his fist with all his strength behind it at the figure. The satisfying feeling of his fist connecting and breaking throw its target exhilarated him. Looking at the figure however made him feel sick, he wasn’t thin but well-muscled, broad shouldered and wearing a varsity jacket over a black t-shirt that was covered in blood. The only thing left of his head was the blond hair.

“One down, who’s next.” Giggled the voice in Danny’s ear.

Twisting around Danny swung a second blow at however was behind him and something snapped.

 

Dull light blue eyes stared down at Danny. He was breathing heavily and he felt like his heart was trying to break out of his chest. Gasping for air he blinked up in to the familiar face of Vlad Masters, thou he’d never looked at the man’s face that closely, dull blue eyes, a straight nose, sharp cheekbones and small scars from acne covering his cheeks. He sported a galaxy colored bruise on the right side of his face and a gray beard decorated his chin.

Danny’s left arm was shaking and he let if fall to his side as he took in his surroundings. He was lying in a four poster bed, white drapers covering two sides of the bed, the side he could see out of showed only a comfortable armchair and a small tea-table with a cup and a opened book on it, water rolling down the dark window behind the chair. Vlad was standing on the bed over him, his left knee pressing on Danny’s right thigh a steady sours of pain, his left hand was pressing down Danny’s right arm above his head something stinging there as well and when Danny looked he saw an IV needle sticking out of his arm the tube disappearing behind his head somewhere. Vlad’s right hand was pressing on Danny’s left shoulder but it hadn’t stopped Danny from striking the man in the side.

“What…” Danny began and stopped his throat feeling like someone had burnt it, remembering some of his dreams he wasn’t sure that someone hadn’t.

“Have you calmed down?” Vlad asked relaxing his grip on Danny a bit. Danny looked at him confused. Raising an eyebrow Vlad slowly let go of Danny’s arm and shoulder, when Danny didn’t move he straightened and drew a sigh of relief. “So you’ve finally come back from the dream world, little badger.”

“What do you mean?” Danny asked in a barely audible voice pushing himself up on his elbows. “Can you get of my leg it hurts?” He added when Vlad showed no signs of moving.

Lifting his knee from Danny’s leg he sat down on the side of the bed, eyes moving over Danny’s face he nodded. “What’s the last thing you remember?” he finally asked.

Blinking at Vlad Danny searched his muddled memories. He could remember fighting a hoard of Plasmius, he remembered the agony in his chest when he’d transformed and flying faster than he’d ever done to save people and the bitter regret when he saw what happened to the once he’d been too late to save. Anger flared up in his chest and he glared at Vlad.

“Ah you remember the fight I see.” Something like regret flickered over Vlad’s face but was immediately hidden by the fatherly concerned look he often reserved for Danny. “Do you remember our talk at the hospital?” Vlad asked and leaned forward reaching above Danny’s head.

Following the arm with his eyes Danny saw a night table holding bottles of different kinds, a pitcher of water and a half full glass. Handing him the glass Danny was surprised at how weak he felt, his hand was shaking too much for him to drink without spilling some of the water. “I remember the conversation, what of it?” He said after he drained the glass whipping his chin with the back of his hand.

“I was just wondering seeing as you didn’t do as I instructed.” Vlad said taking the glass from Danny’s hands and putting it on the table again.

“I did, I didn’t even go ghost under the entire weekend.” Danny sighed lying back down against the soft pillows, he was acutely aware that he wasn’t wearing anything and only the thing linen sheet covering his waist and hips kept him from turning red with embarrassment.

Vlad shook his head. “That’s not what I mean,” he sighed, “did you use your ice power to counteract the fever?” he asked in a concerned sort of voice.

Danny shrugged, “So what if I did, I hate being sick.”

“You stubborn, ignorant.” Vlad pushed up from the bed. “Egotistical, suicidal, childish, hero complex idiot.” He walked back and forth, suddenly turning to face Danny again. “The fever burns out the poison, I told you so, instead of your own immune system taking weeks to purge you of it, it will burn it all out in the span of days.” He combed back his hair with his fingers. “Using that ice power of yours just made it meaningless, do you understand. If I hadn’t been there when you collapsed you could be dead right now!”

“I’m already dead.” Danny responded not meeting Vlad’s eyes.

Vlad took two steps forward and slapped Danny across the face. “Don’t you ever say that, you are more alive than most humans.”

Danny closed his eyes. “Where’s mom and dad?” he asked not feeling like being lectured by Vlad.

“I imagen they are talking to social services right now.” Vlad said in a calm tone a stark contrast of the one seconds before.

“They’re what!?” Danny exclaimed sitting bolt upright. ”Why?!”

Vlad turned so that Danny could only see him in profile. “Because I found you, sick and alone out in the cold with no sighs of your parents at home, I was obligated to call social services to report the neglect of a miner as well as the signs of abuse I could see on you.” Vlad looked very pleased with himself and raised an eyebrow at Danny as if daring him to do anything.

“This was your plan all along.” Danny growled his voice lower and threatening, eyes glowing green.

Shrugging Vlad turned to face Danny. “No but it was a possible outcome, one that I wouldn’t stop to seize the advantage of. You’ll be removed from their care for the duration of the inquiries”

Danny flung himself out of the bed towards Vlad, and something sharp cut in to his left ankle making him fall flat on his face instead. Groaning Danny looked up to see a pair of handcuffs digging in to his ankle the other end attached to the bedpost. Feeling too many emotions to be able to deal with the frustration he didn’t even try to get up. Tears filled his eyes and he bit his lips to stop any sounds from escaping them as he just laid there his whole world turned on its side.

A strong hand gripped Danny under the arm and lifted him back in to bed. Danny turned his back on Vlad and curled in on himself. Vlad picked up the linen sheet and put it over the hurting boy. “Someone once said, That which does not kill us, makes us stronger.” He pushed Danny’s fringe out of his face. “They will be here tomorrow to collect you, rest now I will be here if you need anything.” Vlad turned back to the armchair in which he’d been keeping vigil over the boy.

Picking up his book again he listened to the sound of rain hitting the window, the steady dripping sound of the IV hanging above the bed and the steady heartbeat of the crying boy. When he thought Danny had fallen asleep the boy spoke. “Fredrich Nietzsche, German philosopher from the mid-19th century.” Vlad blinked and then smiled, a year ago he was sure Danny couldn’t name a single historic figure apart from Neal Armstrong and now he was proving him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah this is the end of this story, but don't worry I'm writing on the next one already just need to go through it some more and actually finish it.  
> Tbh I never liked Vlad in the tv-show and writing him is really hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just drew a pic of the four of them in the back of a bus having a good time and Danny sleeping cus he never gets enught sleep, that was some of the best shit I have ever drawn and I loved wrighting this first chapter cus there is nothing wrong whit the world yet.


End file.
